Tiger's Wrath by Tiliyu (traduction)
by aerinechan
Summary: Heiji devient une cible, et un de ses proches en paie le prix fort. Mais lorsque c'est le moment pour lui de partir à la recherche du meurtrier avec son meilleur ami, il pourrait bien se rendre compte que cette affaire va beaucoup plus loin que ce qu'il avait imaginé...
1. Prélude

**Disclaimer :** **Tout appartient à Gosho-sensei !**

 **Titre :** **Tiger's Wrath (Traduction)**

 **Auteur :** **Tiliyu.**

 **Personnages principaux :** **Heiji, Conan/Shinichi, Ran et Kazuha**

 **Genre :** **Action/Suspens/Amitié/Romance**

 **Spoiler/références :** **Le film 7 sera l'une des principales références de cette fic. Il y aura bien sûrs quelques éléments sur le ShinRan et Heiwa (Londres et Ebisu par exemple). Et aussi quelques infos sur des agents du FBI (sans rentrer dans les détails sur leur famille) mais ça n'ira pas au delà du « Clash Rouge/Noir », l'Arc de Kir.**

 **N.B :** **Ohayô mina,**

 **Aujourd'hui, je m'attaque à la traduction d'une fiction : Tiger's Wrath écrit par Tiliyu, un auteur dont je suis très Fan ^^.**

 **Elle avait pour habitude de sortir une version Anglais et une VF, mais elle n'a malheureusement pas la possibilité de s'occuper de la VF pour le moment. Je viens donc en renfort en vous proposant, avec son accord, une traduction de sa fiction.**

 **Autant vous prévenir tout de suite, les premiers chapitres sont assez déprimants. Mais pas d'inquiétude, Tili ne manque pas d'humour et sait rendre ses fics aussi drôles que captivantes ! J'espère que vous l'apprécierez autant que moi.**

 **Aujourd'hui, je publie le prélude ainsi que le 1** **er** **chapitre. Je publierai un chapitre un mardi sur deux (peut-être le mardi suivant si j'en ai la possibilité ^^)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Djané ^^**

 **P.S : « Vie alternative » est toujours en cours d'écriture ! ça avance… doucement mais sûrement… Profitez de cette fic en attendant ^^**

 **Merci pour votre compréhension et votre patience !**

 **Djané ^^**

* * *

 **Prélude :**

* * *

 **POV Heiji**

C'était un jour ensoleillé, en dehors d'une petite averse vers 15h. C'est drôle comme on peut se rappeler des moindres détails lorsqu'on est un détective comme moi.

Et cette journée avait été si… et quand on voit comment elle s'était terminée… comment pourrais-je un jour l'oublier ?

C'était une nuit sans nuage et sa magnifique lune surplombait le château d'Osaka ; cette même lune était devenue aussi rouge que son reflet dans la mare de sang où gisait mon père.

Ce père que je croyais invincible, haletait et luttait pour respirer. Ses yeux dans les miens, il porta sa main tachée de sang sur mon visage tandis que je tentais vainement de comprimer sa blessure qui saignait abondamment.

Son bras retomba sur le sol, la lumière dans ses yeux disparut.

Le déni s'installa dans mon esprit, mais au fond, je savais que je l'avais perdu.

Et c'était entièrement ma faute.


	2. Chapter 1 : Arrow

**Chapitre 1 : Arrow**

* * *

 **POV Heiji**

\- Peut-on faire un détour ? C'est bientôt l'anniversaire d'Otou-chan et j'aimerai lui trouver quelque chose pour l'occasion…

Je tournais la tête vers celle qui venait de me sortir de ma rêverie ; Kazuha Toyama, une amie d'enfance. Coiffée de son habituelle queue de cheval qui lui caressait le cou, elle me regardait d'un air interrogatif :

\- Ce ne sera pas long. Promis, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter.

\- Pourquoi pas…, acceptai-je alors que nous atteignions la sortie du lycée.

Après tout, je n'avais rien de prévu pour la soirée et j'aimais mieux passer du temps avec elle que de glander à la maison.

Et qui sait, peut-être qu'on tombera sur une affaire et que je pourrai égaliser le score de Kudo et ses trois cas de la semaine dernière ; alors que moi j'en avais à peine résolu un et en plus je l'avais à moitié foiré…

\- Hey, j'ai parlé de « Shopping », pas d'une affaire de meurtre !, précisa Kazuha d'un air de reproche ; apparemment mon enthousiasme ne lui avait pas échappé…

\- Ok, compris…, soupirai-je la tête baissée en signe d'excuse.

Et merde, j'étais grillé. Cette fille à la queue de cheval devenait redoutable quand il s'agissait de deviner mes pensées. Ça commençait même à devenir craignos.

Note pour moi-même : Trouver un moyen de remédier à ce problème. Et vite.

o.O.o

Gêné par une sensation de brûlure dans le cou, je me frottais la nuque. C'était la deuxième fois déjà depuis que nous avions quitté le lycée, il y a de cela 10 minutes ; et je savais que ça ne pouvait dire qu'une chose : nous étions suivis. Toutes ces années de pratique des arts martiaux m'avaient permis d'acquérir cette capacité à ressentir les choses autour de moi ; et il y avait en ce moment même, une présence juste dernière nous que je n'étais pas encore en mesure d'identifier.

\- Heiji ?, s'inquiéta Kazuha, visiblement troublée par mon attitude.

\- Kazuha, désolé mais nous ferions mieux de rentrer…

\- Mais, je devais…

\- On s'en occupera demain, on a encore une semaine devant nous.

Elle planta son regard dans le mien.

Mon visage était grave, mais je ne voulais pas l'alarmer, ou pire encore, qu'elle s'en mêle à cause de moi. N'ayant aucune idée de ce qui nous attendait, je ne pouvais pas prendre de risque.

Je soupirais presque de soulagement lorsqu'elle finit par céder d'un air déçu.

\- Très bien, rentrons alors.

o.O.o

Sur le chemin du retour, je bavardais avec Kazuha tout en gardant un œil sur nos poursuivants indésirables. J'avais été en mesure de repérer deux hommes habillés d'un costume noir et d'une chemise blanche ; le genre de tenue caractéristique qu'ils devaient porter régulièrement … La Police ? Les Yakusa ? Mais qui diable étaient-ils ?

Alors que nous franchissions le dernier virage en direction de la maison de Kazuha, j'eus l'occasion de voir leur visage à l'aide d'un miroir de voirie. Je m'arrêtai quelques secondes, pour finalement soupirer de soulagement lorsque je les reconnus.

\- Tout va bien Heiji ?

\- Oui, c'est juste qu'Oyaji semble vouloir me jouer un sale tour aujourd'hui, répondis-je contrarié, voyant du coin de l'œil que ces deux hommes patientaient discrètement à quelques mètres de là. On se voit demain !

\- N'oublie pas que tu m'as promis de faire du shopping avec moi !, s'écria-t-elle tandis que je courrais en direction de la cachette des deux hommes.

\- C'est promis, la rassurai-je.

Peu après, je me retrouvai, les mains sur les hanches, devant les deux policiers que je venais de débusquer.

\- Oï, je peux savoir ce qui vous prend les gars ? Depuis quand j'ai besoin de deux nounous armées d'un flingue ?

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard d'un air embarrassé, ils n'avaient visiblement pas envie de se confier :

\- Ok, commençons par les suppositions… C'est un ordre de mon père ?

Le plus grand, Sakamoto, répondit d'un léger signe de tête.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Désolé Hattori-kun, on ne peut rien dire…, finit par admettre Naka… Nakashima ? Nakajima ? Je ne me souvenais plus de son nom.

\- Fais chier… Conduisez-moi auprès de lui alors !, râlai-je, sentant que j'étais sur le point de perdre mon sang froid.

Était-ce ma punition pour ce qu'il s'était passé la semaine dernière ? Je l'ai attrapé ce gars ; c'était pas de ma faute s'il avait pris un vase précieux avant que je ne le plaque au sol. En plus le proprio ne semblait pas y tenir tant que ça ; sa maison regorgeait déjà de bibelots de ce genre. Sa femme en revanche…

Raaa peu importe ! Cédai-je avec frustration en retirant ma casquette pour ébouriffer mes cheveux.

Cette dernière de nouveau en place, je me tournais vers les deux policiers qui ne semblaient toujours pas prêts à coopérer. Bon, je suppose qu'il allait falloir que je joue le tout pour le tout …

\- Ok, et si nous parlions de ces parties de poker que vous organisez durant vos gardes de nuit ?

Ils blêmirent aussitôt, et j'eus bien du mal à me retenir de rire face à leur réaction.

\- Mais comment…

\- Ne jamais sous-estimer un détective, Sakamoto-keiji, l'avisai-je, ne pouvant dissimuler mon sourire.

\- Bon, très bien. Après tout, le patron ne nous a pas interdit de lui amener son fils …

\- Soit, approuva Naka-machin, en portant une main à son oreillette, Hey, Ikuo, peux-tu nous dire où est le chef en ce moment ? … OK. Il est dans le parc près du château d'Osaka, un corps vient d'être découvert sur les lieux…

Oh, serait-ce ma première affaire de la semaine ? J'en remercierai presque Oyaji pour ça.

\- Très bien allons-s'y , ordonnai-je soudainement surexcité.

Vingt minutes de voiture, et dix minutes de marche plus tard, je reconnus la grande silhouette de mon géniteur qui discutait, comme toujours, avec le père de Kazuha.

Mon tempérament fougueux prit le dessus une fois de plus, si bien que je ne pris pas la peine d'attendre qu'ils aient terminé leur conversation pour aborder mon père :

\- Oï, Oyaji, tu m'expliques pourquoi tu m'as collé deux baby Sitter au cul ?

\- Ton langage, fils.

Mais je fus encore plus en rogne en voyant qu'il m'ignorait complètement pour reprendre sa conversation avec Toyama.

Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'il aperçut mes deux nounous qui approchaient, la queue entre les jambes, qu'il nous accorda quelques secondes d'attention :

\- Sakamoto, Nakashima, ramenez-le à la maison. A moins que cette mission ne soit trop dure pour vous ?

C'était tellement injuste… je demandais simplement des réponses, mais ce mec me renvoyait chez moi comme si j'étais un gamin de 5 ans qu'on devait mettre au lit…

\- Je veux d'abord savoir pourquoi tu m'as mis sous surveillance, grognai-je avec un regard de défi, serrant les poings le long de mon corps pour garder mon calme malgré le feu qui bouillonnait en moi.

\- Ce n'est pas une surveillance, c'est pour ta protection.

Ok. Ça, je ne l'avais pas vu venir. Ça m'avait fait l'effet d'une douche froide, calmant aussitôt ma colère. Et vu l'expression sur mon visage, ça n'avait pas dû échapper à mon père ; de toute façon je pari que même dans le noir il aurait été capable de le voir …

\- Quoi ? Contre qui ?

Il resta silencieux tandis que je plantais mon regard dans le sien à la recherche de réponses. C'était peut-être mon imagination, mais l'espace d'un instant, j'ai cru déceler de l'inquiétude sur son visage.

Depuis quand Oyaji était capable de s'inquiéter ? Lui qui d'habitude restait toujours impassible et froid. Sans compter qu'il était fin stratège, du genre à deviner la fin d'une partie d'échec à peine 5 minutes après qu'elle ait commencé …

Non, impossible. Ça ne pouvait être que mon imagination.

\- Attends-moi ici, m'ordonna-t-il avec un soupir. Je termine ce que j'ai à faire ici et on en discutera après. Reste simplement prés de mes hommes.

J'avais enfin obtenu une première victoire et j'étais assez tenté d'en abuser un peu ; même si ça me mettait toujours un peu mal à l'aise de devoir demander à mon père de l'aider dans ses enquêtes… Mais faut croire que c'était plus fort que moi :

\- Laissez-moi vous aider.

Mon vieux me considéra un instant et finit par hocher la tête :

\- Ne touche à rien, et tient toi tranquille.

\- Bien reçu !

J'ignorais s'il avait accepté mon aide parce qu'il me faisait confiance ou s'il voulait simplement me garder à l'œil ; mais je m'en fichais. J'avais vraiment besoin de cette affaire pour me changer les idées.

o.O.o

C'est fou de voir combien je pouvais me sentir minuscule à chaque fois que je voyais mon père sur le terrain. Je me considérais moi-même comme un excellent détective, mais le voir à l'œuvre avait tendance à me faire perdre mon assurance. J'avais toujours un coup d'avance sur les autres, ce qui était suffisant pour les impressionner et résoudre des affaires ; mais mon père, lui, en avait systématiquement cinq d'avance. Et aussi désagréable que ça puisse être, je devais admettre qu'il avait encore beaucoup de choses à m'apprendre.

Mais ça je ne le dirais jamais, pas même sur mon lit de mort. Jamais. Surtout que ce n'était pas ma priorité du moment. Il venait de résoudre cette affaire en l'espace d'une demi-heure et nous étions encore dans le parc, un peu à l'écart des autres agents de police. J'avais enfin l'occasion de lui demander pourquoi il m'avait mis sous surveillance :

\- Alors, c'est quoi tout ce mystère ? lui demandai-je dans un soupir, l'air blasé. Je ne suis plus un gamin tu sais…

\- Mais tu agis comme tel, rétorqua Oyaji sur le même ton que moi, alors promets-moi simplement que tu te tiendras tranquille durant les prochains jours.

\- Encore une fois, pourquoi ?

\- Je te connais, si je te le dis, tu vas courir dans les rues comme un ahou.

\- Dis. Moi. Pourquoi !, finis-je par crier, incapable de garder mon calme plus longtemps, complètement énervé par ce manque de confiance de la part de mon géniteur.

Brusquement il m'attrapa le bras. Je crus une seconde que c'était pour me frapper, comme il l'avait fait la dernière fois dans ce même parc. Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû lui aboyer dessus comme ça, c'était mon père après tout, mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

Il me jeta la tête la première sur le sol. Il s'immobilisa quelques secondes devant moi, le dos tourné, avant de s'écrouler à quelques pas de là. Mes oreilles bourdonnaient et j'étais confus, mais j'avais très bien compris que ça n'avait rien à voir avec une correction. Et ce sifflement, suivit d'un bruit spongieux que j'avais entendu lorsque je suis tombé ne présageait rien de bon.

Cela me rappelait… le Kyudo. Et en effet, c'est en me levant que j'aperçus une flèche.

\- Oyaji, hurlai-je en constatant qu'elle lui avait traversé le torse.

Bien que sous le choc, je savais que je devais me rendre à ses côtés pour comprimer sa blessure. Mais notre agresseur en avait décidé autrement.

Une nouvelle flèche siffla près de mon visage, m'obligeant à me replier. Je roulais donc vers l'arbre le plus proche lorsqu'une troisième flèche vint se planter dans le tronc de ce dernier.

Je serrais les dents. J'enrageais de ne pas pouvoir me défendre contre cet archer dont j'ignorais la position. J'enrageais de ne pas pouvoir secourir mon père qui saignait beaucoup trop pour avoir une chance de survie. Je n'avais pas le choix ; je savais j'allais perdre l'occasion d'arrêter notre agresseur, mais mon père était ma seule priorité.

\- Oï, Officier à terre ! Appelez une ambulance !, criai-je suffisamment fort pour me faire entendre des policiers à quelques mètres de là.

\- Ton père ne pourra pas toujours te protéger, lâche !

J'ignorais d'où provenait cette voix, mais j'appris deux choses : premièrement, cette voix m'était familière mais impossible de l'identifier. Deuxièmement, un bruit de branches cassées m'indiqua que l'homme s'en allait, ce qui voulait dire que je pouvais rejoindre Oyaji. Du moins je l'espérais. Je n'en fus sûr qu'à mon arrivée près de lui, sans flèche dans le crâne.

\- Heiji-kun, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?, demanda la voix de Sakamoto derrière moi. Je savais qu'il n'était pas loin puisqu'il était supposé me raccompagner une fois que j'aurais fini de discuter avec Oyaji.

\- Oyaji… il… quelqu'un lui a tiré dessus… l'agresseur s'est enfui par-là, expliquai-je en indiquant les buissons où j'avais localisé le bruit un peu plus tôt. Appelez une ambulance et envoyer des hommes arrêter ce type !

\- Oh mon dieu… je m'en occupe !

L'officier était probablement parti, je n'y prêta pas attention, la seule chose que je sus en m'agenouillant près de mon père, fut qu'il avait été gravement blessé.

\- Oï, oyaji, tiens le coup ! Les médecins vont arriver, murmurai-je en retirant ma veste pour mieux comprimer sa blessure, essayant d'ignorer le fait qu'elle était si sanglante. Donc, à proximité du cœur.

Mes gestes devaient le faire souffrir car il tressaillit et ouvrit les yeux :

\- Heiji…

\- Tais-toi, Tu me le parleras plus tard, lui promis-je, ignorant cette petite voix en moi qui me disait que ce « plus tard » pourrait ne jamais arriver.

Je ne sais pas comment, mais il avait dû entendre cette voix lui aussi car il plaça sa main tremblante sur ma joue.

\- Je… Je suis fière de toi.

C'était bien la dernière chose à laquelle je m'attendais venant de lui.

\- Non… Tais-toi...

Je ne voulais pas qu'il parle comme un mourant. Il ne pouvait pas mourir, pas lui. Je ne le lui permettrais jamais.

Je commençai vraiment à paniquer lorsque je sentis sa main glisser le long de mon visage, et vit que son torse ne bougeait plus.

\- Oï, Oyaji ! Reste avec moi ! OYAJI !

Mais en dépit de la proximité de l'hôpital Otemae, Oyaji n'était déjà plus en vie lorsqu'il franchi les portes automatiques du service des urgences.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour le 1er chapitre. Pas très joyeux, certes mais ça ira mieux sur les prochains chapitres ^^**

 **La suite dans deux semaines !**


	3. Chapitre 2 : Voice

**Ohayo Mina,**

 **Après vous avoir laissé sur une note un peu triste la dernière fois, voici le second chapitre !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Djané ^^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 Voice**

* * *

 **POV 3ème personne**

Les yeux encore ensommeillés, Conan fixait son bol de soupe. Son café de 7h était l'une des choses qui lui manquait le plus depuis qu'il était dans ce corps d'enfant. Ses cours l'ennuyaient à mourir étant donné qu'il avait déjà tout appris il y a dix ans de cela. Il lui fallait donc presque la matinée entière pour se réveiller ; et ensuite, il devait endurer durant tout l'après midi, d'autres cours qu'il connaissait à nouveau, par cœur. De temps en temps, lorsqu'il avait de la chance, il y avait cours de sport ; l'une des seules matières qui arrivait à le distraire un minimum.

Mais aujourd'hui, non, c'était un jour comme les autres : il y avait Maths, Japonais et Musique ; et ce n'était pas forcément ses matières préférées. Seul point positif de la journée, on était vendredi.

Il fut ramené à la réalité lorsque sa cuillère lui glissa d'entre les doigts et tomba dans son bol ; le faisant grimacer lorsqu'il reçut de la soupe sur le visage.

\- Mo, Conan-kun, Tu n'es vraiment pas du matin, ria Ran avec douceur en s'approchant de lui avec son mouchoir pour lui essuyer la joue.

\- Désolé, s'excusa le garçon aux yeux azurs d'un air embarrassé. Il hésita un instant à interrompre le geste de Ran ; mais il appréciait leur proximité, aussi, il la laissa faire, bien qu'il rougit légèrement.

\- Voilà, c'est mieux, maintenant va te laver les dents pendant que je nettoie, lui ordonna-t-elle avec un sourire.

\- Haaaiii !

oOo

Il terminait de se sécher le visage avec sa serviette, lorsque la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit, lui permettant de voir le reflet de Ran dans le miroir. Elle était pâle et avait les yeux brillants ; pas besoin d'être un détective pour comprendre qu'il y avait un problème :

\- … Ran-neechan ?, demanda-t-il inquiet, se tournant vers elle pour constater qu'elle tenait son téléphone d'une main tremblante.

\- Kazuha-chan vient de m'appeler… C'est Hattori-kun…

Le cœur de Conan s'arrêta tandis que Ran peinait à finir sa phrase :

\- Son père… Il… il a été tué la nuit dernière.

Conan respira à nouveau. Il avait cru un instant que son meilleur ami avait exécuté une dernière cascade totalement folle au cours d'une affaire. Il était néanmoins bouleversé par la nouvelle. Le père d'Hattori était certes policier, ce qui comportait des risques, mais ça restait un coup dur.

\- Comment vont-ils ?, finit-il par demander après avoir sélectionné la seule question, parmi tant d'autres qui lui traversaient l'esprit, qu'un enfant de 7 ans aurait posé dans ce type de situation.

\- Kazuha-chan est sous le choc, elle n'a pas dormi de la nuit… Elle est très inquiète pour Hattori-kun, apparemment il était sur place lorsque c'est arrivé… Elle m'a demandé si nous pouvions leur rendre visite. Elle espère que tu seras capable de le réconforter, vu que vous êtes assez proches… Je vais en parler à Tou-san, mais... Je sais pas, avec les cours… Est-ce qu'on doit attendre demain ?

Le petit détective resta silencieux tandis que Ran se posait des questions, plus pour cacher son stress que pour prendre une réelle décision ; il avait besoin de temps pour digérer les mauvaises nouvelles qui venaient l'une après l'autre.

\- Attendons jusqu'à demain, proposa Conan d'une voix faible pour la rassurer, Si la veillée funèbre est ce soir, nous ne ferions que déranger.

\- Tu as raison, je n'y avais pas pensé… Je vais en parler avec Tou-san et rappeler Kazuha-chan… Va en cours Conan-kun, je me charge de tout.

\- Préviens-moi si tu as des nouvelles, demanda le garçon en attrapant son cartable pour ensuite rejoindre la sortie de l'appartement.

\- Je le ferai.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'il marchait dans la rue, il prit son téléphone et composa le numéro d'Hattori. Mais comme il s'y attendait, pas de réponse. Un jour comme celui-ci, répondre au téléphone était surement la dernière des préoccupations de son meilleur ami.

Le garçon envoya un rapide message aux détectives-boys pour les prévenir qu'il ne pourrait pas les rejoindre sur le chemin de l'école, comme ils en avaient l'habitude. Il se rendit ensuite au kiosque le plus proche pour acheter le journal du matin. Certes, c'était celui de Tokyo, mais le meurtre du chef de la police d'Osaka ne pouvait pas passer inaperçu.

Et effectivement, l'affaire faisait la une du journal.

Dans l'article il était expliqué comment le super-intendant général avait été attaqué juste après avoir résolu une affaire. Une flèche en plein cœur. Le journaliste ne mentionnait pas la présence d'Hattori ; peut-être parce qu'il était mineur, ou alors parce que la police avait gardé l'information confidentielle.

L'article se concluait sur le fait que le meurtrier était toujours dans la nature et qu'aucun indice ne permettait de l'identifier.

« Ok, maintenant je suis inquiet ». Conan fronça les sourcils quand il comprit que l'affaire était loin d'être terminée. Ce qui signifiait que son meilleur ami allait sans aucun doute vouloir prendre part à l'enquête, malgré le fait qu'il soit déjà impliqué personnellement et que ses émotions pouvaient brouiller son jugement.

L'enfant aux yeux azurs aurait aimé se rendre à Osaka le plus tôt possible pour aider son meilleur ami, mais il allait devoir faire preuve de patience. Une journée ne changerai pas grande chose, même s'il aurait bien aimé que son ami réponde au téléphone.

\- Je réessaierai plus tard, se promit-il.

oOo

Mais il n'eut pas plus de succès que la première fois. C'est donc sans nouvelles d'Hattori qu'il se retrouva devant la porte de celui-ci la matin suivant.

Ils avaient pris le Shinkansen pour Osaka et après un rapide passage chez Kazuha, où ils avaient choisi de rester pour ne pas déranger la mère d'Heiji, Conan, Ran et Kazuha se rendirent chez le détective de l'Ouest. De son côté, Kogoro resta avec le père de Kazuha avec qui il discutait de l'enquête, la mine grave. Il irait probablement au commissariat proposer son aide par la suite.

Un visage, qui semblait familier mais ne l'était pas, ouvrit la porte. Son propriétaire était un homme dans la quarantaine, du même style qu'Hattori Heizo sans la moustache et avec des traits plus doux :

\- Kazuha-chan?

\- Ohayô, Yamato-han, dit la fille à la queue de cheval avec un sourire, Ce sont les amis dont je vous ai parlé, Mouri Ran-chan et Edogawa Conan-kun.

\- Ravi de faire votre connaissance, je suis Hattori Yamato, l'oncle d'Heiji.

\- Mouri Ran, enchantée, répondit la jeune Tokyoïte en s'inclinant légèrement.

Conan l'imita tout en observant l'homme avec curiosité. Il ignorait qu'Hattori avait un oncle, mais en voyant son visage, nul doute qu'il y avait un lien de parenté, à l'évidence du côté paternel.

\- Entrez !

Le groupe entra dans la maison, suivant l'oncle d'Heiji. Ils retirèrent leurs chaussures à l'entrée et s'avancèrent tout en veillant à rester discrets pour ne pas déranger les éventuelles personnes présentes.

\- Pas d'inquiétude, il n'y a personne en dehors d'Heiji et moi, déclara Yamato en voyant leur malaise.

\- Oba-san s'est absentée ?, demanda Kazuha.

\- Oui, de la paperasse à régler apparemment… elle m'a demandé de rester veiller sur Heiji. Mais on ne peut pas dire que je sois d'une grande utilité, il n'est toujours pas sorti de sa chambre … Voulez-vous allez le voir maintenant ?

\- Quel Ahou, soupira la fille à la queue de cheval en secouant la tête, oui, on va essayer. Il ne peut pas être grossier au point de refuser de voir des amis qui ont fait tout ce déplacement pour lui rendre visite.

Mais apparemment il pouvait l'être car ils n'eurent aucune réponse lorsqu'ils frappèrent à sa porte. Le petit détective à lunettes s'était attendu à ne pas pouvoir voir Heiji ; mais plus parce que ce dernier serait parti à la recherche du meurtrier, non parce qu'il s'était barricader dans sa chambre. Cependant, Conan était rassuré de ne pas voir son ami parcourir les rues comme un chien enragé, mais d'un autre côté, il était troublé par l'inactivité dont il faisait preuve. Ça ne lui ressemblait guère.

Non, pas moyen qu'il le laisse tomber dans ce genre de dépression.

\- Il ne faut pas le prendre personnellement, vous ressaierez plus tard, conclu Yamato avec un sourire triste tandis qu'il descendait les escaliers. Laissez-moi au moins vous offrir un thé.

Ils le rejoignirent dans un salon spacieux et à la décoration très traditionnelle :

\- Je reviens tout de suite, les prévient-il en se rendant dans la cuisine.

\- J'ignorai qu'Hattori-kun avait un oncle, fit remarquer Ran avec curiosité, essayant de trouver un sujet moins déprimant.

\- Oh et bien en fait, il y a eu quelques désaccords au sein de la famille, alors ils s'étaient perdu de vue pendant un moment… juste pour des broutilles en plus… mais il semblerait que ça ce soit réglé il y a quelques mois… mais ça semble être un tel gachis avec ce qu'il s'est passé…, déplora Kazuha en secouant la tête. Même si ça me rassure de savoir qu'il est là pour soutenir oba-chan et Heiji...

\- En parlant de lui, as-tu pu le voir depuis ?

\- Non, je comprends qu'il soit en état de choc, avec ce qu'il vient de traverser, mais comment puis-je l'aider s'il ne se confie pas à moi ?, répondit Kazuha d'une voix brisée ; les larmes qu'elle retenait depuis leur arrivée ce matin apparaissaient au coins de ses yeux.

\- Hey, ça va aller, la rassura Ran en la prenant dans ses bras pour la réconforter.

\- Non, ça ne va pas, pensa Conan tandis qu'il rejoignait discrètement l'étage.  
S'il le fallait, il botterait le cul d'Hattori jusqu'à lui faire reprendre ses esprits, et ce n'est pas une simple porte qui allait l'en empêcher, même dans ce corps.

oOo

 **POV Heiji**

\- Hattori, c'est moi, fit une voix derrière la porte.

Je n'étais pas tellement surpris de reconnaître la voix de Kudo, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il mette autant de temps pour revenir tenter sa chance. N'étant pas d'humeur à voir qui que ce soit, j'hésitais un instant à aller lui ouvrir ; mais je savais que je risquais de le voir forcer ma porte à coups de ballon surpuissants si je ne le faisais pas :

\- Tu sais aussi bien que moi que la porte ne me résistera pas longtemps si je deviens sérieux Hattori, alors épargne moi cette peine, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir à me justifier pour les dégâts.

Et voilà, une menace droite et directe, comme prévu.

\- Entre, soupirai-je en me levant pour aller lui ouvrir. Sans prendre le temps de lui accorder un regard, je retournais dans mon lit, attrapant mon oreiller pour m'y reposer.

Après un long silence, je sentis « Conan-kun » se jeter au bord de mon lit :

\- Alors ? Trouves-tu beaucoup d'indices dans cette chambre ?

C'était de l'ironie, bien sûr, aussi je me décidais de l'ignorer.

\- Je me demandais si j'allais devoir de te chercher partout dans les rues d'Osaka, mais il semble que je me sois inquiété pour rien.

Avais-je l'air si mal en point à ses yeux pour qu'il cherche à me titiller sur mes principes de détective. C'est vrai que je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi, et que j'ai connu des jours meilleurs, mais… j'étais moi-même. Plus ou moins. C'était moi avec un poids à l'estomac et une sensation de vide dans le cœur, mais je restais moi-même.

\- Je suis privé de sortie, finis-je par déclarer pour lui fournir une explication.

\- Privé de sortie ?

"- J'attends toujours de savoir pourquoi mais…" , je m'interrompis pour ravaler ma salive, à force de ne pas avoir parlé durant ses derniers jours, ma gorge était devenue sèche. Et puis aussi… bon, j'imagine que fille ou non, c'est normal de verser une larme ou deux lorsqu'on traverse ce genre d'épreuve… hum, peut-être un peu plus d'une larme… beaucoup plus même… "c'est pour ma protection apparemment…"

\- Ce n'est pas le genre de chose qui t'arrête en général, souligna Kudo en souriant tristement.

\- J'avais besoin de calme, alors j'ai pas vraiment cherché à contester.

\- Je comprends… est-ce que tu veux en parler ?

Offre généreuse, mais ce n'est pas ce que j'attendais de lui. Je n'avais pas besoin, où plus honnêtement, aucune envie d'une épaule sur qui pleurer. Pas encore. Ce dont j'avais besoin maintenant, c'était d'un détective. Un bon détective. Un grand même. Et mon meilleur ami tombait justement à point nommé.

Mais cela signifiait que j'allais devoir tout lui raconter. Tout répéter ce que j'avais déjà dit à Toyama-han juste après… que ce soit arrivé.

Je pris une grande inspiration et planta mon regard dans le sien.

\- J'ai besoin d'en parler, oui. Mais uniquement en ce qui concerne l'affaire.

Kudo hocha la tête, ses yeux perçants concentrés sur moi. Ok, il avait enclenché le mode détective. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur lui pour ça.

\- … cette voix… celle du type qui a… assassiné Oyaji. Elle m'est familière mais je suis incapable de l'identifier…, déplorai-je.

Après lui avoir raconté toute l'histoire, je ne pus m'empêcher d'ébouriffer mes cheveux avec frustration. Depuis cette terrible nuit, je me battais contre cette envie de hurler de rage… cette envie de pleurer de douleur… voir même les deux.

\- Tu penses à quelqu'un en lien avec une précédente affaire ?

J'acquiesçai d'un hochement de tête, alors il poursuivit :

\- Et as-tu cherché parmi ceux qui pourraient en vouloir à ton père ou toi et qui saurait utiliser un arc ?

\- Nous sommes près de Kyoto, ici la moitié des gens ont tenu un arc au moins une fois dans leur vie. Et avec toutes les affaires que j'ai résolues, avoir des ennemis est naturel. Même chose pour Oyaji… étant donné son poste au sein de la police…

J'avais déjà retourné la question dans ma tête un million de fois ces deux dernières nuits, et une douzaine de noms m'étaient venus assez facilement.

\- Mais la plupart devraient être en prison, non ?

\- ça veut juste dire qu'on ajoute leur proches à la liste des suspects.

Une fois de plus, j'en revenais à la même conclusion déprimante que la nuit dernière.

Kudô se leva, son menton entre ses doigts, et commença à tourner en rond dans ma chambre. Je pouvais presque sentir son cerveau fumant d'hyperactivité.

\- Tu m'as dit qu'il faisait sombre cette nuit là, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui…

\- Et toi même tu portais des vêtements sombres ?

\- Une fois de plus… oui.

\- Dans ce cas on peut écarter les débutants, il faut se concentrer uniquement sur les personnes ayant beaucoup d'expérience au tir à l'arc. Et oublie également ceux qui portent des lunettes, il faut avoir une excellente vue pour être capable de tirer dans ces conditions.

\- Seulement s'ils ne trichent pas comme toi tu le fais, en essayant de paraître inoffensif avec ton visage d'intello, remarquai-je avec un petit sourire…

Un sourire qui s'effaça presque aussitôt…

\- L'enfoiré ! C'est ce putain d'enfoiré !

\- Quoi ? Tu t'es souvenu de quelque chose ?

Ignorant la question de mon ami, je me levai pour récupérer mon téléphone sur le bureau, manquant presque de le faire tomber dans la précipitation :

\- Oï, Otaki-han !

\- Hei-chan ? Comment… Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

Il y avait une once d'inquiétude dans sa voix ; et c'était précisément l'une des raisons pour laquelle je ne voulais parler à personne. Je ne voulais pas de leur pitié. Seulement des réponses. Et l'idée de me retrouver devant leurs visages plein de sympathie, traité comme les autres proches d'une victime, me rendait dingue.

\- Plus tard Otaki-han. Je veux la vérité. Dites-moi, Saijô Taiga s'est échappé de prison jeudi dernier n'est-ce pas ?

\- Eh ? Mais comment as-tu… euh... je veux dire… je n'en ai aucune idée…

J'en avais assez entendu. Sa maladresse en disait long…

\- Pour ma protection, hein ? Je comprends mieux maintenant…, conclus-je en raccrochant. Les pièces du puzzle se mettaient enfin en place.

\- Saijô Taiga ? Pourquoi ça me dit quelque chose ? demanda mon ami pendant que j'enfilais ma veste et ma casquette, la visière à l'avant comme à chaque fois que j'étais sur une affaire.

\- Parce que tu m'as aidé à arrêter cette ordure, répondis-je avant de me précipiter hors de ma chambre, entendant à peine son "Oy, Hattori" quand il essaya de me stopper.

* * *

 **Voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu !**

 **Petite info sur le titre "Tiger's Wrath" : "Taiga" se prononce de la même façon que "Tigre" en Japonais. Étant donné le nom du personnage, c'était l'occasion pour un petit jeu de mots ^^**

 **D'ailleurs, qui se souvient de lui ? Vous avez jusqu'au prochain chapitre pour deviner !**

 **N'hésitez pas : review ^^**


	4. Chapitre 3 : Old Acquaintance

**Oyahô Mina !**

 **Un nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui ! Merci à tous ceux qui suivent la fic depuis le début ^^**

 **L'enquête commence ! Jusqu'où va-t-elle mener nos détectives ?**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **P.S : Merci à Eyto pour l'avatar ^^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 – Old Acquaintance**

* * *

 **POV Heiji**

Une demi-heure plus tard, nous étions tous les deux sur ma moto, roulant à pleine vitesse en direction de Kyoto. Tout avait commencé là-bas et j'étais sûr d'obtenir des informations si je me rendais au poste de police local.

Saijo Taiga…

Cet homme avait tué plusieurs personnes, à commencer par le propriétaire d'un restaurant d'Osaka dont j'étais friand.

C'est ainsi que j'avais mis le pied dans cette affaire. J'avais alors pris ma moto pour un voyage à Kyoto pensant y trouver des réponses. Et finalement, j'étais tombé sur mon meilleur ami, qui fouinait partout dans le cadre d'une affaire, à première vue sans rapport. Mais il s'est avéré par la suite que nous poursuivions le même coupable. Quelques égratignures plus tard, comme c'était toujours le cas pour moi sur les grosses affaires, cet enfoiré avait enlevé Kazuha pour me forcer à lui donner ce que je pensais être une perle appartenant à mon premier amour ; alors qu'il ne s'agissait en fait que de « l'œil » d'une statue de Bouddha. Un peu décevant, je devais l'admettre. Enfin, ça m'avait quand même permis de retrouver mon premier amour alors ça n'avait plus tellement d'importance. D'ailleurs je n'en revenais toujours pas d'avoir découvert que depuis tout ce temps j'étais amoure…

Je secouais la tête ; ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de penser à une certaine fille à la queue de cheval.

Concentre-toi !

Ok, revenons sur notre affaire… Après une apparition rapide mais très remarquée de Kudo, notre vedette jouant les chevaliers en armure étincelante, et un combat contre ce Kendoka tout droit sorti d'un vieux film de samouraïs, nous étions parvenu à le faire arrêter. Pour vols. Et meurtres.

Alors ces gars de Kyoto avaient intérêt à avoir des explications sur le fait que ce type s'était retrouvé à traîner dans le parc du château d'Osaka.

o.O.o

"Oh, Joie". Ce fut ma première pensée quand je vis qui la réception nous avait envoyé pour nous accueillir :

\- Hattori Heiji-kun, salua brièvement l'inspecteur en s'approchant de Conan et moi. Toutes mes condoléances pour votre récente perte.

Je ne savais pas ce qui était le pire. Le fait d'avoir en face de moi l'inspecteur de Kyoto que je détestais le plus, ou que les paroles de cet abruti dompteur d'écureuil semblaient presque sincères.

Bon sang ! Si ce que ses collègues m'avaient dit était vrai, il avait été en charge du convoi qui était supposé conduire Saïjo Taiga au tribunal, celui-là même d'où il s'était échappé.

\- Ayanokoji Fumimaro… -Han, finis-je par répondre d'un hochement de tête d'un ton aussi glacial qu'un vent arctique.

Je suppose qu'il avait dû sentir mon hostilité car il soupira avant de reprendre la conversation :

\- J'ai entendu dire que vous me cherchiez ?

\- Oui, je voudrais savoir comment un tueur en série, enfermé dans une prison de Kyoto, s'est retrouvé à Osaka avec un arc et assoiffé de sang ?

\- Je comprends votre colère mais personne n'aurait pu le prévoir au vu de son profil… que cet homme soit le genre capable d'obtenir de l'aide extérieure, une aide très bien informée, organisée et dangereuse.

\- Gardez vos excuses merdiques pour vous et arrêtez avec ces conneries ! Admettez simplement que vous avez foirez et que c'est à nous de ramasser les pots cassés !

Je savais que j'avais été trop loin avant même que Kudo ne tire sur mon pantalon pour me faire signe de me taire en lançant un discret "Hattori", mais je ne pouvais pas me retenir. Déjà que je ne pouvais pas supporter ce gars, alors l'idée que son manque de professionnalisme soit la cause de… ce qui est arrivé à Oyaji, me mettait dans une colère noire.

Ayanokoji, de son côté, m'observait d'un air calme, comme d'habitude ; me regardant de haut comme on regardait un gamin de 6 ans faire une scène.

\- Je suis, encore une fois, sincèrement désolé de ce qui est arrivé au super-intendant général Hattori et je souhaite également une justice rapide envers le coupable. J'ai dans ce sens donné les informations en ma possession à son successeur. C'est lui qui décidera de vous impliquer ou non dans cette affaire. Ce n'est pas de mon ressort.

\- Ok, j'ai compris, je vous appellerai si je n'ai besoin de rien.

L'inspecteur ne broncha même pas, l'insulte glissa sur lui comme l'eau sur les plumes d'un canard, et je ne pouvais pas dire que ça m'aidait à me calmer. Je décidais donc de me détourner de lui pour interroger Otaki-han ou Toyama-han :

è Vous allez devoir partir avec une escorte, Hattori-kun. Ce qui s'est passé jeudi soir confirme ce que nous redoutions quand il s'est échappé : il en a après vous.

\- Je l'avais remarqué. Et pour l'escorte, n'en faite rien. Je n'ai pas envie de vous être redevable, conclus-je d'un regard noir de défi avant de lui tourner le dos, en direction de la sortie, retenant mon envie de casser quelque chose.

...

\- …ttori ! Hattori !

Je me tournais vers mon meilleur ami, voyant à son expression qu'il m'appelait depuis un moment. Bon, j'ai peut-être quitté le poste de police un peu vite. En voyant combien il haletait et il avait certainement dû courir pour me rattraper.

\- Oui ?

\- C'était quoi ça ?

\- On a fait tout ce chemin pour rien ! Nos questions sont restées sans réponses, résumai-je en attrapant mon casque.

\- Et comment espérais-tu en avoir, vu comment tu lui as parlé ? Il faut que tu te calme !

\- Me calmer ? Je suis calme, assurai-je en lui tendant son casque après avoir mis le mien. J'étais un peu blessé, et avec le sentiment qu'il était injuste envers moi car je pensais vraiment m'être contrôlé en dépit des évènements.

\- Tu es beaucoup de chose Hattori, mais tu es loin d'être calme. Reprends toi. Tu ne peux pas enfoncer des portes en insultant tous ceux qui peuvent t'aider. Ça ne fera pas avancer l'enquête...

Je serrais les poings avec colère et me tournai vers Kudo pour lui crier dessus ; mais je m'interrompis en voyant son visage si calme. Il n'y avait aucun reproche dans ses yeux, il ne faisait que constater les faits.

Et j'étais trop bouleversé pour le remarquer.

Me pausant une seconde, je pris une grande inspiration, chassant toutes ces émotions qui m'envahissaient.

"- Je ne supporte pas de savoir ce type encore en liberté", finis-je par expliquer à voix basse, "et le fait qu'en plus il n'y a aucune preuve, juste mon témoignage, c'est...",je déglutis, ne pouvant finir ma phrase alors que je montais sur ma moto. "Je rentre à Osaka, si tu n'aimes pas ma façon de faire, je peux te déposer chez Kazuha."

\- C'est bon Hattori, Je te dis simplement de garder ton sang froid. Du moins, mieux que tu ne le pouvais il y a 10 minutes, souligna-t-il en mettant son casque pour ensuite monter sur la moto et encercler ma taille de ses petits bras.

Ma bouche répondit "Compris" mais au fond de moi je pensais "Impossible", tandis que je démarrait le moteur.

Impossible. Je ne pouvais pas garder mon sang froid. Pas après ce que cet homme avait fait à Oyaji. Pas quand c'était de ma faute.

Parce que j'en avais la certitude maintenant. Saïjo voulait prendre sa revanche, et mon vieux s'était retrouvé sur son chemin. C'était aussi simple que ça ; Si les policiers n'avaient pas été dans le coin, je serais probablement mort également. Si j'avais écouté les subordonnés d'Oyaji, et était rentré à la maison comme un bon fils, tout cela ne serait jamais arrivé…

o.O.o

Je fus sorti de mes ruminations 10 minutes plus tard par le klaxon d'une voiture qui me dépassa à grande vitesse avant de s'arrêter brusquement devant moi.

Mes réflexes prirent le relais. Je dirigeai la moto sur la droite, espérant qu'il n'y ait personne, et frôlai son feu arrière pour éviter le choc de justesse.

\- Oï, mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?, criai-je dans mon casque. J'étais arrêté au niveau du conducteur, les bras levés devant moi, quand je vis qu'il n'y avait rien devant la voiture hormis le feu vert de circulation.

Puis ce fut le vide total dans mon esprit. Car le visage du conducteur appartenait à l'homme que je recherchais.

Est-ce que ce salaud m'avait suivi depuis Osaka pour me narguer après mon voyage inutile à Kyoto ? Ce serait … Totalement digne de lui. Il avait déjà prouvé qu'il était du genre harceleur quelques mois plus tôt ; lorsqu'il nous avait poursuivi à moto, Kazuha et moi, sur le chemin du retour pour Osaka.

Avec un sourire narquois, il démarra le moteur et notre course folle à travers les rues de l'ancienne capitale commença.

Je savais que je devrais être plus prudent avec Kudo à l'arrière, mais je ne pouvais pas ignorer ces provocations. Saijo était là, dans cette ville d'où il s'est échappé, conduisant avec un sourire narquois comme si de rien n'était. Avec toutes les charges qui pesaient sur lui, le tribunal l'aurait condamné à mort ou à l'emprisonnement à vie. Et aux dernières nouvelles, ce n'était pas pour des courses à grande vitesse au volant d'une puissante voiture étrangère.

Il nous conduisit à travers la ville avant de terminer dans une sorte de zone déserte, juste à côté du croisement entre les rivières Katsura-gawa et Kamo-Gama. Là, il s'arrêta après un demi-tour soudain pour nous faire face, et joua avec la pédale de son accélérateur, cherchant clairement à me défier.

\- Si c'est à ça que tu veux jouer... Kudo, descend!, lui ordonnai-je, jouant avec mon propre accélérateur pour faire sortir quelques sons nerveux du moteur.

\- Hattori, ne rentre pas dans son jeu, me conseilla le garçon derrière moi, m'obéissant néanmoins.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de le laisser gagner.

\- Il est dans une foutue voiture et toi sur une moto, réfléchis un peu ...

Mais le reste de sa mise en garde fut perdue au milieu de nos accélérations, nos véhicules se rapprochant l'un de l'autre.

Nous étions de plus en plus proches, aucun de nous ne voulant renoncer ; au point que je pouvais le voir droit dans les yeux. Je pouvais y voir de la folie, tout comme la fois où nous nous étions affrontés dans ce temple de la banlieue de Kyoto. J'eus un moment de doute, pensant que je devrais peut-être en rester là avec ce stupide jeu d'égo, et faire en sorte de l'éviter.

Mais non. Peut-être qu'un autre jour, j'aurais eu plus de discernement et me serait arrêté, mais pas aujourd'hui.

Et c'est seulement quelques secondes avant le choc que je réalisai que je pouvais y laisser la vie. Cette vie que mon père avait protégée en donnant la sienne.

Mais le choc survint avant que je n'ai le temps de réagir et d'empêcher le pire de se produire.

o.O.o

\- Oï, tout va bien jeune homme ?

Le visage au dessus de moi ne m'était pas familier. Il me fallut quelques secondes pour de rappeler comment je m'étais retrouvé sur le dos, dans l'herbe humide en bordure de route, un employé d'âge mûr à mes côtés. C'était probablement le gardien d'une usine voisine, car on était samedi et qu'il ne devait pas y avoir beaucoup de travailleurs aux alentours.

\- J'ai appelé la police et une ambulance, dit la voix de Kudo qui venait de nous rejoindre.

\- Merci gamin.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'une ambulance, lançai-je en enlevant mon casque après m'être assis.

J'étais encore secoué mais je me sentais plutôt en forme, surtout quand je comparais mes égratignures à celles de ma moto. Ma chère moto qui encore une fois… se retrouvait hors service. Bye bye l'argent de poche des prochains moins qui allait finir directement dans celles de l'assurance.

Je me rappelai avoir tourné le volant au dernier moment, mais cela n'avait pas empêché la voiture de me frôler, m'envoyant voler sur le bord de la route tandis que mon véhicule avait continué tout droit.

Sentant quelque chose sous ma main gauche, et j'y trouvai, comme je m'y attendais, un ballon de foot dégonflé. J'avais senti que ma chute avait été amortie, et c'était grâce à l'un des gadgets de mon meilleur ami. J'allais devoir le remercier pour cela. Je ne m'en serais probablement pas aussi bien sortit sans cela.

\- Vous êtes sûr ?

\- Oui, désolé pour le dérangement… ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Je vais juste attendre les flics et tout leur expliquer.

L'homme ne semblait pas pressé de me laisser seul en dépit de mes efforts.

\- Ça ira, je vais rester avec Heiji-niichan. Je ne le laisserai pas se lever avant l'arrivée de l'ambulance, déclara Kudo d'une voix fière.

\- Je compte sur toi alors gamin, répondit l'homme en ébouriffant les cheveux de Kudo, qui, je le savais, détestait ça. Je serais dans le bâtiment juste à côté, appelle moi si la police ou ton ami ont besoin d'aide.

\- Hai.

Kudo et moi regardions l'homme l'homme retourner à son poste et fermer la porte dernière lui.

La second suivante, je fus frappé au visage. Violemment. Plus violemment que ce que j'aurais crû possible venant de Kudo, étant donné son corps d'enfant.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris bordel ?

\- Il allait s'enfuir, criai-je à mon tour en frottant ma joue douloureuse.

J'étais choqué de voir la colère sur son visage, c'était quelque chose qu'on ne voyait pas souvent car Kudo était du genre à garder son sang froid H24.

\- S'enfuir ? Il ne faisait que te provoquer ! Et toi tu as foncé tête baissée ! Tu aurais pu en mourir ! Essayes pendant une seconde de ne pas te faire tuer car ton père ne t'a pas protéger pour que tu foutes ta vie en l'air. Alors prends soin de toi, et arrêtes de te mettre dans des situations dangereuses parce que tu te sens coupable.

\- Qu… Quoi ? Je voulais juste arrêter ce gars !

\- Alors utilises tes méninges au lieu de te précipiter. Finir à l'hôpital n'aidera pas à avancer dans l'enquête.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent au fur à mesure qu'il criait. Bon sang, il n'y comprenait rien.

\- Tu n'y es pas ! Tu n'y es pas du tout. Tu ne peux pas comprendre… Tu n'as pas...

Sentant que ma voix se cassait, je ne pus terminer ma phrase et à la place, mes yeux fixaient mes pieds.

\- Perdu mon père ? Non, effectivement. Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de comprendre ta peine, du moins en partie.

Sentant sa petite main sur mon épaule, je me tournai vers lui. Une vague de tristesse menaça de m'envahir lorsque je vis l'inquiétude et la compassion dans ses yeux.

\- Tout est ma faute… Si je l'avais écouté, il serait encore en vie…

\- Et tu serais peut-être mort. On peut refaire le monde avec des "si" mais au final ça ne changerai rien à la situation actuelle. Tiens.

Kudo me tendit ma casquette, elle était probablement tombée de mon pantalon avec le choc. Et il s'assit contre mon dos.

\- On donne notre rapport à la police, et tu vas te faire examiner. Et ensuite, on rentre à Osaka pour voir Otaki-keibu, OK ?

Avec gratitude, je mis ma casquette sur ma tête, baissant légèrement ma visière et cachant avec soulagement mon visage afin que personne ne puisse le voir.

\- Ok, murmurai-je.

* * *

 **Voilà pour Aujourd'hui ! Bravo à Dr Watson qui avait bien deviné d'où venait le personnage de Saijo Taiga ! ^^**


	5. Chapitre 4 : Back Home

**Ohayo Mina,**

 **Voici la suite tant attendue. Désolée pour le très gros retard... mais j'ai manqué de temps libre...**

 **D'autant plus que j'ai l'aide d'une bêta qui me conseille dans la traduction et qu'il faut bien qu'elle soit disponible elle aussi ^^ D'ailleurs un grand merci à elle !**

 **Merci aussi à tout ceux qui me suivent et à ceux qui ont laissé une review !**

 **Pour compenser le retard, je publie 2 chapitres aujourd'hui !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **DetectiveRan : Merci pour ta review ! Comme tu le constates, je continue la traduction de la fic. J'ai l'intention d'aller jusqu'au bout du projet, donc ne t'inquiète pas. C'est juste que ça peut prendre un peu de temps ^^. Bien sûr, cela n'empêche pas d'aller voir la version en Anglais chez l'auteur, au contraire ^^ Désolée de ne pas t'avoir répondu plus tôt mais comme tu es en Gest, je ne peux pas t'envoyer de MP... **

**(Pensez à vous faire un compte si vous attendez une réponse rapide à vos review ^^)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Back Home**

* * *

\- Hei-chan !

Je tournais la tête vers l'entrée quand je reconnu le surnom familier avec lequel mon policier préféré avait l'habitude de m'appeler.

C'était donc lui qu'ils avaient envoyés ? Eh bien, je ne pouvais pas dire que j'étais surpris.

Le commissariat de Kyoto avait appelé celui d'Osaka pour demander à quelqu'un de venir me récupérer car ils ne voulaient pas me laisser sans escorte.

Je pensais pourtant que j'étais assez grand pour prendre soin de moi, mais un certain petit détective, assis sur le banc à côté de moi, ne semblait d'accord. Il m'avait lancé un regard noir, ravivant la douleur sur ma joue au souvenir de son coup ; j'avais donc cédé, obéissant comme un bon petit garçon qui attendait sa baby sitter.

\- Tu vas bien ?, me demanda le policier qui approchait, après avoir remarqué mes vêtements sales et le bandage autour de mon coude gauche.

\- Oui, oui, de simples égratignures..., fis-je dans un haussement d'épaules tandis que je me levais.

Les yeux d'Otaki-han restèrent néanmoins sur moi, légèrement soupçonneux.

A vrai dire, il me connaissait bien assez pour savoir que « égratignures » dans mon vocabulaire, pouvait aller des contusions aux fractures ; donc rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il essaye de deviner ce qu'il y avait derrière mes dires. Bon, mon dos me piquait un peu et je m'étais tordu le coude, mais ce n'était que de simples ecchymoses. Je souriais donc simplement lors de son examen silencieux.

\- vous ne me croyez pas, hein ?

\- Je préfère m'en assurer moi-même, répondit l'officier avec un sourire similaire au mien.

\- C'est la vérité, confirma Kudo une fois sur ses deux pieds, souriant à l'homme plein d'aplomb.

\- Oh, Bonjour, Conan-kun !

\- Bonjour !

\- Ah, je vois que vous les avez déjà trouvé…

Cette nouvelle voix était celle que j'appréciais le moins dans ce commissariat, celle d'Ayanokoji…

\- Oui, Merci de nous avoir averti Ayanokoji-han, nous étions en effet très inquiets de notre côté... et, je suis désolé pour le désagrément…

Je baissais la tête à ces paroles, comprenant soudainement que le fait d'avoir quitté la maison avait dû en inquiéter plus d'un et que certains officiers d'Osaka avaient dû se lancer à ma recherche… Je ne savais pas ce qui était pire : de savoir que Toyama-han avait utilisé ses ressources pour veiller sur moi alors qu'il en avait besoin pour chercher l'assassin d'Oyaji ; ou le fait que j'aurais à affronter le regard sévère et mi-inquiet, mi-réprobateur de ma mère, alors qu'elle avait déjà beaucoup d'autres choses à gérer.

Réfléchir avec ma tête hein ? Je devrais peut-être essayer de suivre les conseils de mon meilleur ami si je voulais arrêter d'inquiéter mes proches…

Alors que je redressais la tête, je vis Otaki-han qui m'observait, une question dans son regard. Mon cerveau réfléchissait à la conversation que j'avais entendu et alors que j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, et je me souvins :

\- Oui, allons-y !, confirmai-je avant de me diriger directement vers la porte.

Pas moyen que je remercie ou présente des excuses à cet inspecteur amoureux des écureuils, donc valait mieux partir le plus vite possible.

o.O.o

Un peu plus tard, nous étions dans la voiture en direction d'Osaka, le policier et moi à l'avant, Kudô à l'arrière.

Mais cela signifiait aussi que nous allions avoir du temps pour discuter sérieusement, il était donc temps de poser quelques questions...

\- Alors ? Que s'est-il passé Jeudi ? Je sais que vous savez, Otaki-han...

L'homme soupira, s'attendant probablement à cette question.

\- Hei-chan, ton père ne voulait pas que tu sois au courant…

Ok… encore cette excuse… Mais hors de question que je le laisse, avec Toyama-han, utiliser le fantôme d'Oyaji pour me cacher la vérité.

\- Il n'est plus de ce monde, alors arrêtons avec ces plans compliqués et passons directement à la partie où vous m'expliquez comment Saijô s'est échappé.

Encore une fois, mon grand ami soupira et, une fois de plus, parce qu'il savait très bien qui j'étais, il renonça :

\- Hei-chan... Je vais te le dire, mais promets-moi que tu ne feras rien de stupide, ok ? La police est déjà sur l'affaire, tu n'as pas à t'immiscer dans tout ça.

\- Je ne le peux pas et vous le savez très bien ! »

Je n'allais pas promettre de renoncer à cette enquête, c'était tout simplement au-dessus de mes forces.

Otaki-han s'ébouriffa les cheveux d'agacement, mais finit néanmoins par reprendre la parole :

\- Et merde, Hei-chan… promets-moi au moins d'être prudent.

\- ça c'est dans mes cordes.

\- Je me contenterais de ça pour le moment alors... C'est arrivé jeudi au matin. Le procès de Saijô devait commencer ce jour-là. Pour être honnête, tout le monde pensait que ça allait être rapide. L'avocat n'avait même pas besoin de ton témoignage, il y avait tant de preuves... et comme il n'y avait rien de spécial avec ce gars, nous avions recours au protocole de sécurité standard. Une voiture banalisée, trois inspecteurs, un coupable menotté. Ni plus, ni moins.

\- Pas suffisant apparemment..., soulignai-je sombrement, voyant du coin de l'œil que le policier faisait un signe de tête approbateur.

\- Clairement. Parmi ces trois inspecteurs, deux sont morts. Le troisième est toujours inconscient à l'hôpital. La voiture a été attaquée dans le tunnel sous d'Inariyama. Ces hommes - au moins trois d'entre-eux d'après les empreintes - avaient des armes automatiques et des balles perçantes. Les photos de la scène de crime dans la voiture étaient juste...

Je sentais, plus que je ne le voyais, le regard intense de Kudo dans mon cou. Oui, je savais que depuis le début j'avais été injuste avec Ayanokoji. Je me sentais mal à l'aise maintenant, d'avoir dénigrer cet inspecteur alors qu'il avait perdu deux de ses hommes et en avait un troisième dans un état critique...

Mettant cette culpabilité de côté, je me concentrai sur histoire d'Otaki-han.

\- La Police de Kyoto n'a rien pu trouver sur les caméras... Cette équipe savait où et quand agir pour ne pas apparaître sur l'écran.

\- Combien de personne connaissait l'itinéraire ? Et l'horaire ?, demanda mon meilleur ami, à l'évidence pour réduire notre liste de suspect.

\- Hmm, pour l'itinéraire, c'était le même que d'habitude ; donc je dirais n'importe qui, même pour ceux disposant d'un minimum d'information.

\- Et pour l'horaire ?, osai-je demander, même si je savais que j'avais de bonnes chances de ne pas aimer la réponse.

\- L'équipe dans la voiture. Ayanokoji. Et son supérieur, le surintendant Tanioka.

En effet. Je détestais vraiment avoir raison. Pour ce genre de détails en tout cas. Sinon pour le reste, j'étais bien sûr content d'avoir raison en tant que détective.

Mais nous parlions de trahison. Et la liste était assez courte. Ayanokoji et Tanioka étaient bien sûr en tête, mais nous ne pouvions pas exclure la possibilité que l'employeur de la taupe l'avait trahi et tué, ou tenté de le tuer, durant l'opération.

La seule possibilité pour que cet informateur ne soit pas suspecté était peut-être… Un piratage ?

\- Est-ce que c'était mentionné quelque part ? Dans un email ou un fichier sur un ordinateur peut-être ? »

C'était ma prochaine question, mais Kudô avait été plus rapide.

\- Tout était sur papier, mais peut-être que quelques mails ont été envoyés entre Ayanokoji et les membres de son équipe...

\- J'aime de moins en moins ce gars !, rouspétai-je, remarquant que son nom revenait régulièrement dans cette affaire.

-Tu ne devrais pas. c'est lui qui nous a avertis lorsque Saijô s'est échappé. Et il nous a conseillé de te mettre sous protection car ce gars semblait faire une fixation sur toi, même en prison. Nous n'aurions même pas dû être mis au courant étant donné que ça s'est produit à kyoto.

J'observais Otaki-han, pas vraiment convaincu. Je savais qu'en tant que détective, je ne devrais pas laisser mes sentiments personnels interférer mais... c'est juste que je ne pouvais pas encadrer ce type insignifiant. Point final..

\- Alors ? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit qu'il s'était échappé ?

\- Eh bien, comme la dernière fois il avait kidnappé Kazuha et essayé de te tuer, nous nous sommes doutés que tu chercherais à aller à sa rencontre… Cela aurait été dangereux, surtout si lui et ses amis armés d'automatiques étaient après toi ; donc nous avons décidé de te mettre sous surveillance discrète.

\- Discrète ? Essayez avec d'autres officiers la prochaine fois ! Je les ai sentis derrière moi à peine sorti du lycée... ironisai-je, et puis… « Nous » ?

\- Tôyama-han, ton père et moi... Nous te connaissons très bien tous les trois, alors nous avons fait en sorte de prendre la plus sage décision et agit en conséquence. Désolé, mais nous pensions uniquement à ta sécurité Hei-chan…

Je secouai la tête, ne voulant pas parler de cette décision que je trouvais stupide, et qui m'abaissait au niveau d'un enfant. Savoir que les trois hommes les plus présents dans ma vie pensaient que j'étais un chien enragé était blessant. Mesure de sécurité ou non.

\- Nous avons également décidé de placer deux hommes à la surveillance de Kazuha-chan. Vu que la dernière fois il l'avait utilisée pour t'attirer dans un piège, nous ne voulions pas que ça se reproduise. Elle ne semble pas encore l'avoir remarqué.

\- Et vous pensez vraiment que ça va être suffisant ? Ce gars n'a même pas eu peur de m'attaquer alors qu'il y avait au moins vingt policiers aux alentours...

\- Je vais voir avec Toyama-han si nous pouvons ajouter un ou deux hommes à la protection de Kazuha-chan. Mais plus nous affecterons de personnes à cette mission, moins il y aura de personne pour s'occuper de l'enquête donc...

Mais je n'écoutais plus, soudain envahi par une vague d'émotion. Je serais les poings et expirais profondément pour garder mon calme, comme Kudô me l'avait conseillé.

J'étais en colère, j'étais blessé, j'étais inquiet, mais je ne pouvais pas laisser ces émotions brouiller mon jugement. Kazuha était en sécurité et je devais m'efforcer d'y croire sinon je ne serais jamais capable de me concentrer sur l'affaire. Elle était forte et Nee-chan était avec elle, alors toute personne mal intentionnée aurait besoin d'une petite armée pour les assommer.

\- Heiji-niichan, Saijô-san était seul quand tu l'as vu la première fois ?

\- Oui. Il m'a semblé qu'il l'était également ce matin...

\- C'est un peu étrange… où sont les complices qui l'ont libéré ? Il aurait été plus facile de s'en prendre à toi s'ils étaient plus nombreux..., poursuivit mon meilleur ami, toujours en utilisant son air enfantin _« Alele, je suis juste un gamin, mais n'est-il pas étrange que... ? »_.

\- Nous ne les avons pas vu mais ils l'aident sûrement en lui fournissant du matériel ... Il y a un mandat contre Saijô, aucun moyen qu'il puisse acheter un arc ou des voitures facilement... , fis-je remarquer, quand même surpris par le travail d'équipe de nos ennemis.

\- Oui, c'est étrange... OK les jeunes, nous sommes arrivés.

Je regardais par la fenêtre de la voiture, et reconnu effectivement ma propre maison.

\- Pourras-tu nous envoyer toutes les informations sur l'évasion et... l'attaque de jeudi ?

\- Ok, mais promets-moi que tu feras attention. Je continuerai de t'informer si jamais il y a du nouveau, alors ne quitte pas cette maison. Et si tu en as absolument besoin, appelle moi, ou Toyama-han, qu'on ait pas à se faire du soucis comme ce matin.

\- Je vous le promets. Et je suis désolé..., déplorai-je alors que la culpabilité me nouait la gorge.

\- Ne t'en fais pour ça. A plus tard !

Après un dernier clin d'œil à l'agent, je descendis de la voiture et le saluait de la main.

Une fois seul avec mon meilleur ami, je le regardais, réfléchissant toujours à l'affaire.

\- Pourtant… pourquoi Saijô n'a pas terminé ce qu'il avait commencé ? Ça aurait été très facile pour lui d'en finir avec moi, là-bas à Kyoto. OK, toi et ce gardien étiez présents et la police était en route, mais doué comme il est, ce n'est pas ce qui l'aurait arrêté…

\- J'ai été surpris aussi, au début...

\- Et maintenant ?

Les yeux de Kudô se posèrent sur moi, d'un air grave :

\- Il joue avec toi, avec tes nerfs, Hattori.

\- ... quel enfoiré !, jurai-je, réalisant que ça expliquait beaucoup de choses. A commencer par pourquoi j'étais encore debout sur mes deux pieds après avoir subi ces deux attaques.

\- Allons réfléchir à l'intérieur, je commence à mourir de faim..., admis le gamin avec un petit sourire d'embarras lorsque les bruits venant de son ventre me sortirent de ma rêverie.

\- Ok.

Nous venions à peine d'arriver à mi-chemin de la ruelle lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, sortant presque de ses gonds pour dévoiler une silhouette familière. Kazuha.

\- Heiji ! Je savais que j'avais entendu une portière de voiture…, cria-t-elle alors qu'elle se précipitait vers moi pour m'accueillir avec une gifle.

Super, c'était la seconde de la journée. Cela dit je m'y attendais à celle-ci. Je la méritais probablement autant que celle de Kudo, mais pourquoi toujours la joue gauche ? Sacrés droitiers, j'allais bientôt avoir une sérieuse ecchymose là.

\- C'est pas croyable ! ... As-tu seulement idée de combien nous étions inquiets !?

Elle continua, frappant de colère ma poitrine avec ses poings

Heureusement que j'étais tombé sur le dos lors cet accident avec ma moto, sinon j'aurai vraiment mal, car elle ne retenait pas beaucoup ses coups. Mais blessé ou non, cela n'avait rien agréable alors j'attrapais ses poignets.

\- Oï, Kazuha..., appelai-je doucement, plongeant mes yeux dans les siens. Je suis désolé. J'aurais dû vous avertir toi et Yamato avant de partir...

Mon calme semblait l'atteindre et elle s'arrêta, faisant de son mieux pour garder un visage impassible malgré ce mélange de colère et d'inquiétude dans son regard.

\- Tu auras intérêt à t'expliquer..., rétorqua-t-elle, me tournant le dos pour revenir à l'intérieur.

\- Je le ferai, assurai-je avec un petit sourire encourageant.

Voyant que Yamato était sur le pas de la porte, j'évitais inconsciemment son regard, sachant je l'avais probablement déçu lui aussi.

\- Regarde-moi ça… je tourne le dos 30 secondes et je te vois revenir avec des ecchymoses, soupira-t-il dramatiquement après avoir saisis mon coude blessé et vu ma grimace.

\- Désolé...

\- Ne le soit pas. Dis-moi plutôt si tu as besoin de soins..., me proposa-il avec un sourire en ébouriffant mes cheveux.

\- Je vais bien, j'ai déjà été pris en charge.. Mais Merci, lui répondis-je en lui retournant son sourire.

J'ai toujours adoré mon oncle. Une personne simple, avec un bon sens de l'humour et pas le genre à se soucier des petits détails. Je me demandais encore comment Oyaji et lui avait pu rester aussi longtemps en colère l'un contre l'autre. Problèmes d'adultes qu'ils ont dit. Cependant, ça restait assez enfantin pour moi.

\- Et va t'excuser auprès de ta mère, fit-il à voix basse avec un clin d'œil.

Oui, cela n'allait pas être facile, mais c'était mon intention.


	6. Chapitre 5 : Night Chat

**Et voilà le deuxième chapitre du jour...**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Night Chat**

* * *

\- Excusez-moi une seconde... Je vous rejoins dans le salon, les informai-je avec un sourire rassurant, ne voulant pas les laisser penser que je profiterai de l'occasion pour m'échapper une fois de plus.

Leur tournant le dos, je me dirigeai vers la cuisine où je savais que j'y trouverais ma mère. Elle n'était pas vraiment très douée en cuisine, nous avions une domestique pour ça ; mais quand elle était stressée ou triste ou juste de mauvaise humeur, elle… disons « essayait » de cuisiner.

Un désastre bien sûr, puisqu'elle n'avait jamais appris comment préparer un repas. Mais bon, en nous forçant à manger quelque chose d'à peine comestible, c'était aussi une façon pour Oyaji et moi de faire amende honorable lorsque nous étions en tort.

Je souriais face à ce souvenir. C'était peut-être un des seuls moments de complicité que j'avais eu avec mon père... Ce genre de souvenirs était si rare que je pouvais les compter sur les doigts de la main. Malheureusement… Et il était trop tard pour y changer quoi que ce soit.

Je déglutis pour afficher un visage impassible tandis que je faisais glisser la porte de la cuisine pour entrer. Okan ne bougea pas, mais je savais qu'elle m'avait entendu puisqu'elle pouvait reconnaître à qui appartenait les bruits de pas sur le planché.

\- Laisse-moi t'aider, proposai-je, plus pour le lui annoncer que pour lui demander.

Saisissant un couteau je pris un des oignons près de sa main.

\- Tu vas te blesser..., se moqua-t-elle avec une voix basse. Le ton de sa voix manquait de son énergie habituelle.

\- Surement pas plus que toi..., rétorquai-je avec un signe du menton vers son majeur qui était déjà bandée. Sans doute un souvenir de l'épluchage de la pile de carottes derrière moi.

Nous travaillâmes en silence jusqu'à ce que, comme elle l'avait prédit, l'oignon me glissa entre les doigts et le couteau vint ripper ma main.

Avec un petit bruit de surprise, je portais mon doigt blessé à ma bouche.

\- Je te l'avais dit ... , soupira Okan, bien que son visage était légèrement amusé lorsqu'elle attrapa la trousse de secours qu'elle venait tout juste d'utiliser pour elle-même.

\- C'est bon, ce n'est rien.., dis-je pour la stopper, ne voulant pas qu'une blessure aussi bête soit mise en évidence par un bandage blanc

\- Non, ce n'est pas rien... ce n'est pas rien, Heiji !

Je savais au ton de sa voix que nous ne parlions plus de cette simple blessure au doigt.

\- Okan, je suis désolé... Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter… je voulais juste…

\- Je sais..., sourit tristement ma mère, les larmes lui montaient aux yeux tandis qu'elle soignait mon doigt. Tout comme ton père, tu es du genre à plonger dans une affaire sans t'arrêter jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit résolu.

\- Et cette fois c'est... L'idée de savoir que ce mec est dans les parages c'est juste...

\- Je sais. Ginshiro m'a parlé de cet homme. Heiji, il est dangereux, alors promets-moi que tu vas... S'il devait t'arriver quelque chose… je ne pourrais pas le supporter...

Je pouvais voir sur son visage qu'elle faisait face à un mélange d'émotion. J'y voyais une soif de justice, la même que celle que j'avais depuis jeudi dernier, mais il y avait surtout de l'inquiétude. Et je savais que j'en étais la cause.

\- Je te le promets, chuchotai-je tendis que je la prenais dans mes bras et commençai à frotter son dos.

Kudô, Kazuha et ma mère étaient parmi les personnes les plus importantes de ma vie maintenant et je les blesserais profondément s'il devait m'arriver quelque chose. Je ne sais pas si je serais capable d'apprivoiser mon côté sang chaud mais je devais essayer de toutes mes forces.

\- Je te promets que je vais faire attention mais j'ai besoin d'arrêter Saijô. Dès que possible. Afin que justice soit rendue.

Ma voix était encore faible, je ne voulais pas parler trop fort parce que je sentais, à la boule coincée dans ma gorge, que ma voix pouvait se rompre à tout moment avec l'émotion ; mais ma détermination était là. Je n'arrêtais pas avant d'avoir renvoyer ce gars où il était censé être : une prison.

Ma mission consistait donc à l'arrêter. Et la cerise sur le gâteau serait de rester en vie, de préférence en un seul morceau.

Facile, pas vrai ?

Je regardai ma mère quand elle lâcha prise, pour voir qu'elle pleurait.

\- Tu vas bien ?, demandai-je doucement, un peu gêné de la voir comme ça, c'était peut-être la première fois de ma vie.

\- Excuse-moi, les oignons..., s'excusa-t-elle en frottant ses larmes.

\- Oui, je sais, même chose pour moi..., confirmai-je, me cachant derrière la même excuse qu'elle pour justifier les larmes dans mes yeux. On ferait pas mieux d'appeler les filles ? Elle s'en sortiront bien mieux que nous…

\- Ce serait impoli !, refusa-t-elle, ne voulant pas que ses invités prennent part à la préparation du repas.

\- C'est ça ou ils vont manger ce que toi et moi avons préparé…

Nous échangeâmes un regard avant d'éclater de rire. C'était stupide. Cette blague était tellement stupide. Mais ça restait de l'humour et nous en avions besoin pour évacuer notre stress de ces derniers jours.

\- Ok, Ce serait mal vu d'empoisonner nos invités… Livraison à domicile ?, proposa Okan, un sourire sur son visage.

\- Deal !

o.O.o

L'idée de « livraison à domicile » selon ma mère, revenait à commander chez la moitié des meilleurs restaurants de Sushis d'Osaka, c'est donc avec le ventre plein que nous nous sommes dirigés vers nos chambres après le dîner

Bien, Occhan était restée en bas pour partager quelques verres avec Yamato, mais la plupart d'entre nous étions parti. Je leur avais rapidement raconté mon accident de moto, m'octroyant par la même occasion une tape sur la tête de la part de Kazuha ainsi qu'un regard réprobateur de ma mère, mais il y eu une meilleure ambiance après ça.

Il semblerait que me taquiner était une bonne façon de détendre l'atmosphère, n'est-ce pas génial ?

o.O.o

J'étais maintenant dans ma chambre et, après avoir installé un futon pour Kudo, je m'y installa en prenant mon ordinateur sur mes genoux :

\- Oï, c'est pas censé être mon lit ?, fit remarquer le « faux » gamin avec un regard noir.

\- Je sais que tu ressembles à un enfant, mais je ne penses pas que tu ais besoin du même nombre d'heures de sommeil, le taquinai-je avec un veux regarder les informations qu'Otaki nous a envoyé sur le cas.

\- Tu es sûr de vouloir le faire ce soir ?

Je pouvais sentir une certaine inquiétude dans la voix de mon meilleur ami. Examiner le meurtre d'Oyaji... dans les fichiers de police serait déplaisant, je le savais. Mais s'il y avait la moindre information sur celui qui avait aidé ce salaud, j'en avais besoin. Je décidais néanmoins de ne pas être aussi audacieux ce soir.

\- Commençons par ordre chronologique..., annonçai-je alors que mon ami s'installait à côté de moi.

Je savais qu'il savait, mais il ne fit pas de commentaire et se concentra sur l'écran d'ordinateur.

-Ok... Tout d'abord, les vidéos de surveillance et les photos peut-être ?

-Pourquoi pas...

Vingt minutes plus tard, nous nous regardâmes avec surprise. Otaki-han n'avait pas menti. Il s'agissait d'un crime organisé, pas d'une bande d'amateurs. Leur matériel, leur efficacité, leur vitesse... Pas une seule seconde n'avait été laissée au hasard.

\- Et merde…, conclus-je sans ménagement, ça allait devenir plus difficile si nous faisions face à des Yakuzas ou une Organisation criminelle secrète ; quelque chose de bien trop gros pour nous à avaler.

\- Cela signifie simplement que nous aurons besoin de l'aide de la police. ça ne change rien. Nous ne les laisserons pas s'échapper, Hattori, gros poissons ou non.

\- Oui, tu as raison... Cela prendra plus de temps, mais nous allons les trouver et les arrêter !

\- Bien dit !, sourit mon ami.

\- Alors... Que penses-tu de ce troisième policier, celui qui est encore en vie ?, demandai-je lui rendant son sourire, mais avec pointe de tristesse qu'il n'avait pas dans le sien.

\- Il savait clairement que quelque chose allait se passer. Il se penchait déjà derrière la porte avant même que les tirs ne commencent

\- Mais ils ont essayé de se débarrasser de lui... se débarrasser de tous les témoins, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je parie qu'il sera plus que disposé à coopérer après cela, il faut le voir... , conclua Kudo en portant sa main sur son menton, son geste favori quand il réfléchissait.

\- Mais... Nous devons d'abord trouver Saijô..

\- Laisse de côté Saijô... La police de Kyoto et d'Osaka le recherche déjà.

-Oui, si efficacement..., fis-je remarquer d'une grimace pleine d'ironie.

\- Mais ils _sont_ à sa recherche. Ce policier est le seul lien que nous avons avec l'organisation qui a tout prévu. Une organisation qui voulait Saijô dehors et je ne pense pas que c'était juste pour qu'il se venge. Ils avaient probablement une sorte de deal... Toi contre quelque chose...

\- Tu crois que j'étais juste un motif ?, demandai-je un peu troublé par l'idée.

\- Oui, c'est ça. Je ne sais pas comment mais ils ont entendu parler de lui. Et ils savaient qu'il voulait te tuer donc ils ont utilisé ça comme leurre. La bonne nouvelle est que si nous arrêtons ces gars-là, Saijô finira sans aide. Il ne pourra pas se cacher bien longtemps sans leur soutien.

\- Mais la mauvaise nouvelle c'est que le policier que tu veux interroger est toujours inconscient...

\- Ses blessures sont graves mais pas mortelles d'après le rapport, il devrait se réveiller bientôt.

\- Ok, ok, je vais demander à Otaki-han de nous informer si le gars se réveille, approuvai-je avant de prendre mon téléphone.

o.O.o

\- Tu ne dors pas ?

La voix qui venait de derrière moi me fit sursauter.

Kazuha.

\- Non, je ne pouvais pas, admis-je alors que je la regardais s'asseoir à côté de moi sur la petite terrasse en bois, ses jambes se balançant près des miennes.

\- Pareil pour moi...

La jeune fille à la queue de cheval se rapprocha de moi et un silence s'installa entre nous, alors que nous apprécions les premiers signes de l'arrivée de l'été : une douce brise et le chant des premières cigales de la saison.

\- Je suis désolé, Heiji..., dit-elle enfin en posant sa tête sur mon épaule, peut-être un peu trop près de moi.

Enfin pas trop non plus mais...

Pour cacher mon embarras, je décidai d'éviter le sujet, sachant qu'elle voulait parler.

\- Pour gifles ? Il était temps...

\- Non, Aho..., nia mon amie d'enfance avant de me regarder en souriant, Celles-là tu les as méritées...

\- C'est blessant...

\- Je sais...

Retour aux sujets et visages graves... Avec un soupir, je la regardais pour m'apercevoir qu'elle me regardait à son tour. Je savais ce qu'elle voulait. Je pouvais le voir dans ses yeux. Elle voulait que je lui parle. Mais je ne le pouvais pas encore. Non, pas tant qu'il y aurait cette plaie béante dans mon cœur.

Alors je détournais le regard.

-Heiji, Si... Si tu veux parler, je suis...

\- Kazuha écoute, j'ai... Je peux pas encore en parler. C'est trop...

\- Je sais. Je sais, Heiji, dit-elle avec un sourire triste.

Cela me rappela qu'elle aussi avait perdu un de ses parents. Que cette douleur que je ressentais en ce moment, elle avait dû y faire face il y a six ans quand sa mère avait été tuée par ce chauffard. Le gars avait été arrêté le lendemain, Oyaji l'avait poursuivi dans toute la ville, mais le mal avait été fait.

C'est avec surprise que je réalisai enfin que la jeune fille qui avait sa tête sur mon épaule, était en fait celle qui saurait le mieux comprendre ce que je traversais.

\- Je voulais juste te dire que je suis là. Quand tu seras prêt.

J'hochais la tête avant de regarder vers le jardin une fois de plus.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous sommes restés comme cela, plus proches que nous ne l'avions jamais été, mais cela avait calmé mon cœur blessé pendant un certain temps.

o.O.o

Un bruit de sonnerie me réveilla le lendemain matin et il me fallut un certain temps pour reconnaître mon téléphone. Je savais qu'il devait être tard grâce à la lumière baignant mon lit et le fait que Kudô était déjà levé ; et l'heure sur mon téléphone me le confirma.

\- Otaki-han ?, demandai-je après avoir lu l'identité de celui qui m'appelait sur mon écran.

\- Salut, Hei-chan j'espère que je ne te réveille pas ?

\- Oubliez ça si vous avez de bonnes nouvelles pour moi.

\- Bien alors, je pense que tu seras d'accord pour dire qu'il s'agit d'une bonne nouvelle. C'est Ogi. Le policier qui a survécu à l'évasion de Saijô.

\- Il est réveillé ?

\- Eh oui !

\- Excellentes nouvelles alors. Il était à l'hôpital de Umekôji, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui mais... Tu sais que je ne suis pas censé t'informer de ça... Je suis même pas supposé le savoir puisqu'il est du district de Kyoto, et pas d'Osaka...

\- Et où voulez-vous en venir ?, demandai-je, voulant couper court à son baratin.

\- Si tu fais quoi que ce soit, comme essayer d'aller le voir, fais-le discrètement ; parce que je ne pense pas que la police de Kyoto hésiterai à t'arrêter pour obstruction et je ne pourrais pas t'aider...

\- Hé, je ne vais pas faire plaisir à Ayanokoji et le laisser m'arrêter. Ne vous inquiétez pas...

\- Il n'est pas le seul à manquer d'humour dans la police de Kyoto alors sois prudent, ok ?

\- Yep !, conclu-je en raccrochant avant de me lever et de m'étirer avec un grand bâillement.

Cela avait été ma meilleure nuit depuis un certain temps, je devais remercier Kazuha pour cela.

Et maintenant que j'étais bien reposé, il était temps de partir en quête d'informations.


	7. Chapitre 6 : Waiting in the Shadow

**Ohayo Mina !**

 **Tout d'abord, bonne année à tous ! J'espère que vous avez passé d'excellente fêtes de fin d'année ^^**

 **Encore une fois, je ne peux que m'excusez pour cette longue attente. Mais bonne nouvelle, il y a un nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui, et le suivant est déjà prêt et sera publié la semaine prochaine !**

 **Merci pour votre compréhension et votre patience ^^**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Waiting in the shadows**

* * *

\- Alors, comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ?

\- Je pensais juste y aller comme ça ...

\- Génial….

Je vis sur le visage de mon ami que ce n'était vraiment pas la réponse qu'il attendait.

Je l'avais informé du réveil d'Ogi un peu plus tôt ; nous avions donc pris une moto de rechange, en espérant que je ne détruise pas celle-là également, et nous avions pris la route pour Kyoto dès que possible ; non sans avoir lancé des sourires rassurants à mes proches.

Mais je n'avais rien prévu, je savais juste que je devais être là... Et voilà, nous étions de l'autre côté de la rue, en face de l'hôpital.

\- Ok... Comme ce ne sont que de simples suppositions, je ne pense pas que la police considère qu'Ogi soit suspect, donc il ne devrait pas y avoir beaucoup de gardes devant sa chambre.

\- Il faut encore qu'on passe devant le personnel sans nous faire remarquer…

\- Eh bien, si quelqu'un nous arrête, pour une fois ton Kansai-ben sera utile…, sourit Kudô tandis qu'il me regardait.

\- _Je viens rendre visite à un certain « proche », eh_?

\- C'est plus crédible avec ce dialecte, non ?

\- Oui... Et pour Ogi ? Une idée sur comment le faire parler ? Je doute qu'il avoue à deux mineurs qu'il a trahi la police et donné des informations sensibles à un groupe de criminels...

\- On trouvera bien quelque chose…

Son expression était assez effrayante et ne convenait pas du tout à un enfant de son âge... Note pour moi-même : ne jamais oublier que, sous ses airs innocents, mon meilleur ami n'était pas du genre à faire de cadeaux et encore moins lorsqu'il s'agissait de criminels.

Ce n'était pas dans mes habitudes de me cacher ou de me faufiler pour faire mes recherches : Je faisais toujours les choses au grand jour, et cette nouvelle manière de faire me perturbait un peu. Mais bon, puisqu'au moins l'un de nous était confiant, je le suivis et nous entrâmes dans l'hôpital, essayant de paraître aussi naturel que possible. Il était presque midi, donc il n'y avait pas beaucoup de visiteurs, ni de membres du personnel.

J'étais déjà venu dans cet hôpital. C'était celui où j'avais été amené lorsque Saijô m'avait attaqué au cours de l'affaire où il avait dévoilé sa folie. Alors ce n'était pas vraiment difficile de me repérer, de même pour Kudô.

\- Tu penses pas qu'on devrait demander à une infirmière où il peut être ? proposai-je à voix basse tandis que nous nous dirigions vers l'ascenseur.

\- Non, ça ira... Il devrait être dans la même zone que celle où tu étais la dernière fois puisqu'elle est consacrée aux victimes d'affaires en cours...

\- Deuxième étage alors..., conclu-je en appuyant sur le bouton de l'étage en question.

Nous pénétrâmes dans le couloir principal, regardant discrètement les plaques nominatives de chaque côté, lorsque je remarquai un homme posté devant une porte au bout du couloir.

\- Pas de garde, hein ?, observai-je avec une once d'ironie, tout en gardant ma voix basse.

\- Pas _beaucoup de gardes,_ J'ai dit..., répliqua le faux gamin. "Et le fait qu'au moins quelqu'un dans la police de Kyoto sache additionner 2 et 2 n'est pas une si mauvaise nouvelle.

\- Sauf si tu veux interroger le gars sous surveillance, alors _c'est une_ mauvaise nouvelle.

\- Tu es un peu pessimiste en ce moment Hattori. Regarde plutôt…

Avant que je puisse dire quoi que ce soit, mon ami était déjà parti droit vers l'agent de police avec un large sourire enfantin :

\- Oji-san, vous savez où est la chambre 253 ?

\- Ah, puisque celle-ci c'est la 251, alors l'autre ne devrait pas être très l…

Mais l'homme ne put terminer sa phrase : il avait fait l'erreur de tourner le dos à mon ami et il se retrouva rapidement avec une aiguille soporifique dans le cou.

J'accélérai le pas pour saisir l'homme dans sa chute, ne voulant pas faire trop de bruit.

\- Merde, tu aurais pu m'avertir ! Ahou !, râlai-je, haletant à cause du sprint et de mon coude blessé qui avait dû supporter un tel poids supplémentaire.

\- Je savais que tu en étais capable !, sourit-il confiant, juste avant d'ouvrir la porte et de la tenir ouverte afin que je puisse y porter le policier inconscient.

Je le déposai comme je le pouvais dans un coin, toujours en râlant sachant que nous allions clairement avoir des problèmes si quelqu'un nous trouvait...

Lorsque je tournai la tête en direction du lit, je vis l'homme que j'avais déjà vu sur les photos : OGI. Il était endormi. Il avait dans la trentaine, avec des cheveux ondulés et une peau pâle. Une pâleur qui était accentuée par ses blessures, à l'évidence importantes au vu de l'énorme bandage autour de son torse. Certains tubes étaient encore enfoncées dans le nez et une intraveineuse était liée à une machine, près de laquelle se trouvait mon meilleur ami.

\- Oï, est-ce que tu sais ce que tu fais au moins ? ! m'inquiétai-je en voyant qu'il appuyait sur des boutons ici et là.

\- Plus ou moins…

\- Plus ou moins ? ! Oï, mec...

\- C'est bon, j'ai juste baissé le niveau d'analgésiques pour le réveiller, je n'ai touché à rien d'autre, ne t'inquiète pas...

Kudô semblait confiant donc je n'insistai pas, bien que je n'étais pas vraiment emballé par l'idée, et m'approchai de l'autre côté du lit.

Apparemment, Kudô savait ce qu'il faisait car l'homme commença à remuer et ouvrit ses yeux fades à peine deux minutes plus tard.

\- Qui êtes vous ? !, s'étonna Ogi quand il vit mon visage, qui lui était encore inconnu, penché sur son lit.

\- Quelqu'un qui sait que vous avez fait de mauvaises choses récemment… comme aider un prisonnier à s'échapper en donnant des infos confidentielles à un gang de criminel, répliquai-je avec un regard dur, essayant de paraître menaçant ; ce qui n'était pas difficile vu que j'étais face à l'homme qui avait aidé Saijo à s'échapper.

\- De quoi diable parles-tu, morveux ? D'abord Ayanokoji et maintenant toi... Pourquoi tout le monde vient me voir avec des théories folles...

Je regardai mon meilleur ami de l'autre côté du lit ; non sans surprise, on venait d'apprendre qui était celui « qui savait additionner 2 et 2 ».

-... Je suis blessé et fatigué, gémit Ogi. C'est moi la victime ici ! Je ne veux pas entendre vos accusations sans fondement... En plus de ça je m'en fout, laissez-moi tranquille !"

C'était exactement ce que je ne voulais pas entendre. Et ça me mit hors de moi.

\- Vous vous en fichez ?, sifflai-je en attrapant violemment son col. Vraiment ? Vous n'avez pas une idée de qui je suis ?

\- Un gosse qui joue au détective?, répliqua l'homme avec un regard condescendant, portant sa main sur son col pour retirer la mienne, mais je ne le laissai pas faire :

\- Exactement. Mon nom est Heiji Hattori."

Je notai avec une certaine satisfaction que le policier pâlit à mon nom et arrêta de lutter une seconde, sous le choc. Bon, cela signifiait qu'il savait probablement qui était Saijô pour moi.

"- L'homme que vous avez aidé à libérer a essayé de me tuer depuis. Il n'hésite pas à tuer quiconque est sur son chemin...," Je déglutis discrètement voulant rester menaçant ; mais le sujet que j'allais mentionner était encore trop frais ... alors j'abaissai ma voix. « Parce que vous avez aidé ces hommes, je ne sais pas pourquoi et je ne veux pas le savoir, mon père est mort. Alors, je ne veux pas entendre de conneries du genre « je m'en fout ». Trois hommes en sont morts. Et vous savez ce qu'il se passe et qui sont les coupables. J'ai l'impression que ça sonne « prison à vie » tout ça, voir même la peine capitale !, terminai-je avant de le relâcher.

Ogi devint encore plus blanc qu'avant, presque de la même couleur que ses draps.

\- Et ces hommes que vous protégez ont essayé de vous tuer..., ajouta Kudô, faisant sursauter l'homme qui n'avait pas remarqué sa présence.

Sa tête retomba sur son oreiller et il ferma les yeux avec une grimace, ce mouvement ayant réveillé sa blessure ; mais je devais admettre que je n'étais pas d'humeur à avoir de la sollicitude.

L'homme osa enfin parler.

\- Ils n'ont jamais dit qu'ils utiliseraient des balles perçantes... Personne ne devait mourir... Je n'ai jamais voulu cela !

\- Qui l'a fait alors ?

\- Je ne sais pas... J'ai reçu un appel, une nuit. Quelqu'un m'a proposé beaucoup d'argent. J'avais tellement de dettes de jeu... Et personne n'était censé être blessé alors j'ai accepté... Quel gâchis, je n'ai même pas encore eu un Yen..."

Je fis une grimace, dégoûté par cet homme... Alors qu'il semblait sincèrement choqué qu'il y ait eu des victimes, il était encore plus inquiet pour son argent et à la fin de sa carrière. Quel connard abjecte et égocentrique...

\- Qui sont-ils ?, insista Kudô quand nous vîmes que l'homme commençait à pleurer sur son sort et ne nous aidait pas du tout.

\- Je ne sais pas... On ne se parlait qu'au téléphone, je ne sais même pas à quoi ils ressemblent.

\- Dans ce cas vous avez un numéro de téléphone à nous donner, non ?

\- Oui... "

Je pris un morceau de papier quand il commença à dicter.

Un numéro de téléphone. Un si petit indice, ça allait être compliqué...

"- Oy, Hattori !"

Je tournais la tête vers mon meilleur ami qui s'était éloigné du lit pour vérifier l'état du policier qu'il avait assommé plus tôt.

" - Je pense qu'il se réveille, il faut le remettre dans le couloir et partir.."

Sa remarque fut confirmée par un grognement de la part de l'homme sur le sol, alors je me levai en vitesse.

Je saisis son bras tandis que Kudô ouvrait la porte pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne et, à son signal, je sortis pour mettre l'homme sur le sol, le long du mur.

"- Espérons qu'il pense qu'il a fait de l'hypoglycémie... " Pria le garçon avec un sourire.

Je leva les yeux au ciel mais lui retourna son sourire. La façon dont mon ami menait ses enquêtes était effrayante en effet...

" - Allons-y !"

O.O.o

Peu de temps après, nous étions au parc Umekôji, un peu isolés, ayant quitté les allées principales.

"- Ok, je vais appeler." dis-je, attrapant mon téléphone pour composer le numéro qu'Ogi nous avait donné.

Avant que Kudo ne m'arrête.

"- Nous devons d'abord penser à ce que nous allons dire, Hattori.

\- Facile, je vais leur dire que je sais tout, ça devrait suffire à les faire sortir de leur trou !

\- Oy, Tu ne penses pas que tu es assez occupé avec Saijô ? Je ne vais pas te laisser provoquer une organisation criminelle...

\- Alors quoi ?, répliquai-je, ennuyé d'avoir à penser à tous ces petits détails alors que nous traquions ceux qui avaient causé la mort d'Oyaji.

"- C'est le moment d'utiliser mon bon vieux changeur voix..."

Quelques minutes plus tard, je tenais mon téléphone entre nous deux. Kudo régla la fréquence qu'il voulait utiliser et composa le numéro qu'Ogi nous avait donné.

"- Oui ?" répondit une voix enervée, après quelques sonneries.

"- c'est moi... Ogi."

Je pouvais presque sentir le gars, à l'autre bout du fil, pâlir de surprise.

"- Quoi ? Déçu de ne pas avoir réussi à me tuer ? Ou que je me sois réveillé ?" rétorqua Kudô, se moquant de l'homme avec un sourire satisfait sur son visage, à fond dans son rôle. "Je n'ai pas beaucoup aimé votre petite surprise non plus, les gars... Donc, si vous voulez que je reste silencieux, ce sera le double de ce que vous me devez déjà ou rien. "

Nous entendîmes un bruit court de l'autre côté de la ligne, deux personnes étaient clairement en train de discuter de ce qu'il convenait de faire.

"- Ok." Répondirent-ils après un moment. "Où voulez-vous nous rencontrer ?

\- Haha, vous êtes drôle, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne tiens pas vraiment à me faire tuer... Je veux que vous mettiez l'argent dans une mallette métallique et vous la laissiez au parc Umekoji, juste derrière le Musée de la Locomotive à vapeur, dans le coin du parc au croisement des rails. Quelqu'un de confiance viendra la récupérer. S'il lui arrive quelque chose, vous connaissez les conséquences...

\- ... Laissez-nous un peu de temps pour préparer l'argent.

\- Vous avez deux heures."

Et c'est alors que Kudô raccrocha.

"- Donc... Nous attendons qu'ils viennent déposer cette valise dans le parc… et ensuite quoi ?… Tu trouves un moyen de leur coller un émetteur ?

\- Exactement."

Je soupirai face à ce plan qui une fois de plus, semblait fou. C'était juste effrayant de voir ce dont un enfant était capable sans se faire remarquer. L'implantation d'émetteurs était l'une des spécialités de mon meilleur ami, mais pas une seule personne, à part peut-être Gin, une fois, ne l'a jamais remarqué. Jamais.

Espérons tout simplement que tout se passera aussi bien que d'habitude...

Ma prière silencieuse fut interrompue par un grognement.

\- Est-ce que ça te dérange si on mange en attendant ? proposai-je embarrassé.

O.O.o

Le plan s'était si bien passé que s'en était presque honteux.

Kudô avait joué avec son ballon de foot et "accidentellement" frappé le gars qui avait caché la mallette et retournait à l'entrée du parc. Je parie que le mec l'avait oublié la seconde suivante, malgré le fait qu'il repartait maintenant avec un petit "cadeau" accroché à son pantalon.

En dépit de ce qu'"Ogi" avait ordonné, l'homme se cacha un peu plus loin, attendant celui qui devait venir récupérer l'argent.

Qui bien sûr n'est jamais venu. Après une longue attente - j'étais si heureux que nous ayons mangé entre-temps - et vu qu'il commençait à faire nuit, l'homme abandonna et, après avoir récupéré la valise, entra dans sa voiture et s'en alla.

Nous prîmes ma moto, une fois de plus, et le suivîmes en veillant à rester en retrait pour ne pas être vu. Pourquoi aurions-nous besoin de le voir alors que nous avions l'émetteur pour connaître sa position exacte ?

Ce qui nous mena là où nous étions actuellement. Un vieux lotissement semblant désert, composé d'une dizaine de petites maisons mitoyennes.

Mais en y regardant de plus près, et le point rouge sur le radar-lunette de mon meilleur ami nous le confirma, les apparences étaient trompeuses.

"- Je parie que les maisons sont reliées..." dis-je à voix basse après nous nous soyons cachés de l'autre côté de la rue pour observer l'endroit.

\- Oui, j'ai vu le même gars au deuxième étage de deux maisons différentes, impossible qu'il ait pu ressortir si vite." confirma Kudo, sa main sur ses lunettes, en utilisant le zoom et sa vision nocturne. "Et vu le nombre de gardes…. Tu n'aurais pas un appareil photo sur toi par hasard ?

\- Nah... Mais mon téléphone devrait suffire. Je l'ai choisi avec un bon appareil photo pour l'utiliser dans mes enquêtes.

\- Ok, voyons ça…

Une demi-heure plus tard, après seulement quelques mots échangés, le faux enfant se leva.

\- Ok, maintenant, nous allons montrer les photos à la police de Kyoto. Cela devrait être suffisant pour les convaincre de venir ici.

\- Quoi ? ! Mais nous sommes si près de...

\- A nous deux uniquement, nous ne serons pas capables de tous les attraper. Sans compter toutes les armes qu'ils ont probablement ici... Non, nous avons besoin des forces spéciales pour intervenir et fouiller ce bâtiment pour nous. Patiente encore un peu Hattori, nous allons avoir ceux qui ont tué ton père, nous ne sommes qu'à quelques heures de leur arrestation..."


	8. Chapitre 7 : Police Station

Ohayo Mina,

Comme convenu, nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui !

L'enquête avance...

Enjoy !

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Police Station**

* * *

Je n'étais pas très enthousiaste face à cette idée mais j'obéis néanmoins, sachant que mon meilleur ami avait très probablement plus de discernement que moi en ce moment.

Et mon humeur n'était pas prête à s'améliorer étant donné que nous avions dû voyager sous une pluie battante, ce qui n'avait rien d'agréable quand on se déplaçait à moto. Mais ce qui finit par me mettre hors de moi, ce fut une autre demande de Kudô, en face du poste de police :

"- Ayanokoji ? ! Surement pas ! Pas moyen que je demande à voir ce type !

\- Hattori... c'est lui qui est en charge de cette affaire. Il a même deviné qu'Ogi était un suspect !

\- Écoute… je ne peux pas… ce gars me tape sur les nerds, Kud..."

Un coup derrière le genoux m'interrompit. Quelqu'un venait de passer à côté de nous, et mon meilleur ami l'observait avec son habituelle paranoïa. Ahh... lui et sa manie de voir les hommes en noir partout…

Il reporta son attention sur moi et murmura :

"- Arrête de pleurnicher et terminons cette affaire !

\- Ne vas pas te plaindre s'il ne veut pas nous parler..." cédai-je dans un soupire, avant de faire un pas vers la porte.

O.O.o

Cette scène s'avéra finalement inutile car, étant donné l'heure tardive, l'inspecteur était déjà rentré chez lui.

"- Mais on peut appeler son supérieur, le Surintendant Tanioka. Il est encore là, il termine tard ces derniers temps..."

J'échangeais un regard avec Kudo et vit que ça ne le dérangeait pas. Nous avions déjà entendu ce nom avant; cet homme avait pris part à la surveillance de Saijo lorsque la voiture avait été attaquée, alors il était sûrement au courant de la situation.

"- Si c'est possible, merci.

Quelques murmures au téléphone plus tard, la femme policier de l'accueil me sourit :

"- Il travaille sur quelque chose d'important pour le moment, mais sera en mesure de vous voir d'ici 30 à 45 minuties, cela vous convient-il ?

\- Oui, pas de problème.

\- Veuillez vous installer dans le salon des visiteurs. Vous trouverez des distributeurs automatiques si vous avez faim.

\- Merci !"

Kudô et moi nous dirigeâmes silencieusement vers les sièges que la jeune fille nous avait indiqués.

Une demi-heure. Ce n'était pas vraiment long, mais... Mais nous avions déjà quitté le QG de ces gars il y a trente minutes, ajoutez à cela une demi-heure de plus…

"- Ils ne vont pas s'envoler si vite, Hattori..."

Je tournai la tête vers Kudô. Comment ce gars faisait-il pour savoir ce que je pense ? Suis-je à ce point transparent que mes pensées sont visibles sur mon visage ?

"- Mais aussi longtemps qu'ils seront dehors, toujours occupé à leurs activités criminelles, je ne pourrais pas me calmer, désolé...

\- Eh bien, si tu as besoin de faire quelque chose, au moins appelle ta mère. Il est 22 heures passée."

Comme toujours, la voix de la raison... c'était un peu énervant... Mais en effet, après toutes ces belles paroles la nuit dernière au sujet d'être prudent et tout, je devais les appeler. Et demain étant sensé être un jour d'école...

Merde, j'avais intérêt à être convaincant. Et voir sur l'écran de mon téléphone, qu'elle avait essayé de m'appeler deux fois ne me remonta pas le moral :

"- Okan ?

\- Heiji ? Où est-tu ? Nous avons essayé de t'appeler mais..."

Hé ! Bien joué mon gars, tu a réussi à inquiéter ta mère à peine un jour après lui avoir promis de faire plus attention ! Félicitation !

"- Je suis désolé, j'ai dû éteindre mon téléphone, je vais bien. Conan-kun est avec moi mais nous sommes toujours à Kyoto, au poste de police.

\- Euh ok... Je suppose que tu n'iras pas à l'école demain, hein ?

\- Oui, je suis désolé mais... Eh bien… Tu sais…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je vais les appeler."

Je souris à sa réponse. Ma mère était beaucoup de chose, et compréhensive en faisait parti. Eh bien, pas étonnant, après avoir été marié à Oyaji aussi longtemps...

Un sourire triste se dessina sur mon visage à cette idée.

"- Puisque je suis occupé, je ne pense pas que je vais pouvoir ramener Conan-kun à Osaka maintenant. Peux-tu m'excuser auprès de Neechan ? Et si tu pouvais... J'ai en quelque sorte besoin de lui en ce moment, c'est que... tu sais..., il m'aide à rester calme. Je sais que c'est assez égoïste mais si tu pouvais voir avec elle pour qu'il reste un jour ou deux de plus avec moi ? Je vais lui dire de l'appeler.

\- Hmm je vais essayer de la persuader, mais pas plus d'un jour, ok ? Un petit garçon doit être à l'école, je ne veux pas que tu compromettes son éducation en l'empêchant d'aller en cours…

\- Ok ! Je ne sais pas exactement quand nous reviendrons à Osaka, mais dès que je sais, je t'appelle, promis !

\- Tu as intérêt !

\- Donc.. tu as besoin de moi ?, répéta Kudô avec un sourire en coin, déclenchant un rougissement de gêne sur mon visage.

\- Ne me force pas à le répéter ! C'était déjà assez embarrassant... Et tu sais très bien que j'ai besoin de toi en ce moment. J'ai besoin de tes compétences et de tes regards noirs quand je suis sur le point de faire quelque chose de stupide…

\- Heureux de t'aider…, confirma-t-il toujours en souriant. Et merci également pour l'excuse, je ne vais pas dire que je suis déçu de ne pas aller à l'école pendant un jour ou deux.

\- C'est quand tu veux... N'oublie pas que tu dois l'appeler.

\- Bien compris."

Après que Kudô ait appelé Neechan et que nous ayons pris un "dîner" au distributeur ; et soyons honnêtes, c'était plus des bonbons qu'un vrai repas ; nous avions attendu pendant un long moment avant que la femme vienne enfin nous chercher.

"- Le Surintendant Tanioka est prêt à vous accueillir. Vous trouverez son bureau au septième étage, la première porte sur la droite après l'ascenseur.

\- Merci !" Répondis-je en me levant suivi par mon meilleur ami.

Mes yeux tombèrent sur l'horloge. 11 h moins 5. Les Surintendants avaient la vie dur…

O.O.o

"- Ah, entrez ! Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre, j'avais ce dossier urgent à finir..."

L'homme qui nous accueillit avait une silhouette fine - sauf peut-être au niveau du ventre - dans la cinquantaine, avec une petite barbe et des cheveux gris. Sa voix était forte mais il semblait un peu mal à l'aise tandis qu'il essuyait la sueur sur son front avec son mouchoir.

Ou peut-être qu'il était juste fatigué, il était assez tard, après tout.

"- Ah, vous êtes venu avec un ami ?, remarqua le surintendant fronçant rapidement le front quand il vit la petite silhouette de Kudô.

\- Ah, oui, désolé, je l'ai pris avec moi pour visiter Kyoto et il s'est retrouvé mêlé à cette affaire... Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix.

\- Alors, quelle était cette chose importante dont vous vouliez me parler ? Vous avez mentionné Saijô à l'accueil ?

\- Ah, oui… Je crois qu'Ayanokoji…-keibu a dû mentionner qu'il y avait un informateur au sein de la police qui aurait donné des infos sur l'itinéraire et les heures du transfert de Saijô ? Et que l'informateur pourrait être Ogi-keiji ?

\- … Je ne sais pas où vous avez entendu ceci, Hattori-kun…" rétorqua le policier ; ses coudes posés sur son bureau, les mains croisés devant son visage, le regard perçant.

Je décidai de ne pas tourner autour du pot et de le regardai dans les yeux avant de parler à nouveau.

"- Maa, allons, nous savons tous deux que vous n'auriez pas mis un garde devant sa porte s'il y avait pas de soupçons à son sujet…

\- Imaginons que ce soit être une possibilité… Où voulez-vous en venir ?

\- Grâce aux infos qu'il nous a donné, nous avons retrouvé le groupe qui a aidé à Saijô à s'échapper."

Si j'avais voulu le surprendre, c'était réussi car il me regardait surpris, voir un peu déstabilisé. Il déglutit avant de sortir une carte et m'invita d'un signe de la tête à désigner l'endroit.

"- Là, annonçai-je en point du doigt sur sa carte. "Cela ressemble à un lotissement abandonné, mais ne vous y trompez pas. Les maisons sont reliées et gardées par des hommes lourdement armés. Cet endroit est dangereux. J'ai des photos des lieux ainsi que quelque visages sur mon téléphone.

\- Puis-je… ?

\- Oui, bien sûr."

Je regardai l'homme télécharger les photos sur son ordinateur et les copier sur une clé USB.

"- Hé, Non…, m'écriai-je en voyant qu'il effaçait les données de mon téléphone. Mais c'était trop tard, je n'eus pas le temps de l'arrêter.

"- Ah, désolé, c'est un réflexe, je le fais toujours sur mon téléphone…

\- Laissez tomber…" soupirai-je , sachant que Kudô avait fait des copies sur son propre téléphone, pour qu'on puisse poursuivre notre enquête en parallèle.

Je regardai l'homme prendre la clé USB et se lever pour me faire face.

"- Je ne vais pas vous demander, comment vous avez réussi ça, ni comment vous avez pu parler à Ogi alors qu'il est sous surveillance… J'ai entendu parler de vous, Heiji Hattori, et je sais que vous mettez souvent votre nez dans des affaires qui vous dépassent. Mais merci, ces informations pourraient nous être assez utiles."

Je serrais la main qu'il me tendit, m'abstenant de grimacer quand je senti qu'elle était moite.

"- Pouvez-vous attendre une seconde ? Je vais appeler le service d'identification pour voir si quelqu'un peut nous aider avec ces photos. Vous pouvez m'accompagner, bien entendu.

\- Merci, j'accepte.

L'homme prit son téléphone et s'éloigna un peu, je saisi donc l'occasion pour me pencher vers mon meilleur ami.

"- Il n'avait pas vraiment l'air heureux de me voir…,murmura Kudô avec un sourire en coin.

\- Il semblait très préoccupé par quelque chose… sa main était tellement moite, ce gars est clairement sous pression…

\- Ca pourrait être lié à cette photo. Il regardait cela…"

Je levai les yeux pour voir ce que mon meilleur ami désignait. Une photo du surintendant et d'un garçon de mon âge était sur une étagère. Je l'a pris pour l'examiner de plus près.

"- Son fils probablement… Tu penses que… ?"

Mais je dû m'arrêter quand le policier revint.

"- C'est bon, il y a quelqu'un.

\- Super, répondis-je, un peu gêné, avant d'avoir une idée. C'est votre fils ?

\- Oui. L'homme avait un sourire tendre quand il regarda la photo. J'ai dû l''élever seul, je suis heureux qu'il soit un bon garçon.

\- N'est-t-il pas trop seul ? Vous travaillez apparemment assez tard… Si j'avais un conseil à vous donner, ce serait de faire de votre mieux pour passer plus de temps avec lui.

Ce dernier commentaire était peut-être plus sur moi que pour lui. J'aurais aimé passer plus de temps avec Oyaji avant… Eh bien, maintenant il était trop tard pour avoir des regrets, non ?

J'étais tellement concentré sur mes propres pensées que je failli manquer sa réaction. Le gars pâlit avant de bégayer un "Mes condoléances" avant de regarder sa montre-bracelet pour cacher son malaise.

"- Nous devrions y aller. Il est déjà très tard."

Je regardai l'homme attraper sa veste et une énorme enveloppe.

"- Je vais suivre votre conseil et rentrer à la maison."

Il me sourit alors que nous le suivions à l'extérieur et je le vis fermer la porte. Il s'adressa ensuite à Kudo

"- Boya, pourrais-tu porter cette enveloppe à l'accueil ? ça m'aiderait. La femme te dira où nous trouver, demande lui où est le service d'identification."

Kudô leva les yeux vers moi avec un regard interrogatif mais j'haussai les épaules. Même si le mec avait quelque chose à cacher, nous étions encore au milieu d'un commissariat de police, il ne pouvait rien tenter ici..

"- Haaaii !, Répondit-il docilement alors qu'il saisissait l'enveloppe.

"- Merci. Nous allons prendre un autre ascenseur, ce sera plus court pour arriver au service d'identification alors part devant.

\- Hai !"

J'échangerai un signe avec mon meilleur ami et le regarda entrer dans l'ascenseur, espérant que ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée d'accepter d'être séparés.

"- Hé bien, quelle énergie chez ce garçon, malgré l'heure tardive..., sourit Tanioka quand il vit que je le regardais. Allons-y alors !"

Je le suivis vers un autre ascenseur, un peu plus isolé, et le regardai pousser le bouton pour le premier sous-sol.

"- Ah, en passant, avez-vous déjà transmis ces photos au bureau d'Osaka ? Ou dois-je leur envoyer ?

\- Non, nous avons préféré vous les donner en premier puisqu'il s'agit de votre juridiction…

\- Ils les auront à la première heure demain matin alors, puisque cette organisation semble être implantée en ville, nous ne pouvons pas les laisser en dehors !"

Je me demandais s'il comptait vraiment le faire. Cet effacement "accidentel" - c'est ça Oui ! - de la mémoire du téléphone était suspecte. Son comportement étrange envers Kudô, envers moi, et cette photo de son fils était également suspects... Mais pourquoi ? Quel était son rôle ? Si c'était pour avoir l'itinéraire de Saijô, pas besoin d'un surintendant... Clairement... C'était quelque chose de plus important ? Assez pour que quelqu'un utilise son fils comme chantage probablement ... ?

Je me figeais alors que les portes s'ouvraient sur un couloir vide à peine éclairé, désormais totalement concentré sur ce qu'il y avait autour de moi.

"- Très isolé, ce service…

\- Eh bien, vous savez que, puisqu'ils travaillent sur les informations les plus sensibles que nous ayons, ils ont besoin d'être entouré par le béton, pas de fenêtres autorisées, ce serait trop risqué..."

J'acquiesçai à sa réponse, mais je le laissai passer en premier, ne voulant pas lui tourner le dos même une seconde. Nous marchions vers le couloir tout à gauche et, quand j'ai vis que ce couloir se terminait par une sortie de secours, je me tendis. Est-ce qu'il allait agir et s'enfuir par là ?

J'essayai de calmer mon angoisse, je commençai à être parano. Et même si avoir le sang chaud était ma spécialité, être parano était celle de Kudô's et je voulais que les choses restent comme ça…

Ma paranoïa se calma lorsque nous nous arrêtâmes devant la dernière porte sur la droite et que je viis le panneau "Service d'identification" sur celle-ci. Nous y étions, comme promis.

Transpirant toujours, le surintendant tourna la poignée et entra en premier.

Quand je voulus le suivre, mon angoisse revint dans la seconde quand je vis que la pièce était rempli d'ordinateurs. Uniquement avec des ordinateurs. Il n'y avait personne.

"- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Je suis désolé, Hattori-kun..."

J'étais un peu surpris de voir un pincement de regret sincère sur son visage et je savais que quelque chose allait se passer, alors je reculai lentement.

Pour percuter quelque chose. Quelqu'un pour être plus précis.

Je me retournai vivement pour faire face à mon adversaire mais pour me rendre compte qu'il s'y attendait et il m'enfonça son poing profondément dans mon estomac.

Toussant, je tombais à genoux, essayant de retrouver le souffle mais sans succès. Il m'étais impossible de lever la tête pour me défendre ou de voir qui était mon agresseur.

La dernière chose dont je me souvint fut un coup violent porté à ma nuque, puis, ce fut uniquement le silence et ma perte de connaissance.


End file.
